Transformations
by Joseiko
Summary: This story is about changing. Sometimes change is voluntarily. Sometimes change is by force. Sometimes you can't help but change in the face of your future. There's more after the epilogue! Please read and review! Sorry fo the looong wait.
1. Transform

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
_Transformer_ Lyrics by Gnarls Barkley St. Elsewhere

Go to Youtube and watch this video. It's a slow soulful song I thought appropriate for Iruka in this situation.

There will be couples, but not in the traditional way. There's enough yaoi out there so I thought I'd try to some different things with male relationships in this fic.

Summary: Kakashi is handling his suicidal thoughts. Kurenai and Asuma's relationship is on the rocks. Iruka is being evaluated for a promotion, while Sakura is trying to handles Naruto's puberty.

* * *

The sky emptied itself onto Konoha. There are on Training ground eight, through curtain of water, four elite jounin and one chuunin stood facing off. Iruka would have back off. Yet, to everyone's surprise, including his own, he managed to land three combos into Kakashi before they broke through his apartment window haphazardly into the street. Kakashi glared at him sharingan blazing.

"You surprised me," he said sounding as if he was a student in his class asking a question. Killing the teacher was not his objective. In an instant he disappeared from Iruka's vision. Kurenai was on his trail. Asuma and Ibiki were there checking his condition.

"You alright?" Asuma said. His forehead protector was gone. His dark hair poured over his forehead making him look much younger. Iruka wondered why he was thinking about Asuma's rain bangs. Ibiki hoisted him to his feet.

"We should go after him," Iruka said shouting over the rain pounding the world.

"Kurenai is on him," Asuma said glaring off into the downpour like he could see them. They moved in stealth. Ibiki proved himself the elite tracker. Tracking elite jounin in the rain was not easy. Kurenai was careful to leave a trail.

"Good girl," Asuma muttered as they found the two facing off on the sludgy field that was Training ground eight.

Now, Iruka wondered, what was going to happen.

"Kakashi," Iruka said. "Please, let us help you." Kakashi didn't respond. He just glared. Asuma could've sworn that tears were pouring down his face, but that was unlikely. Ibiki noted Kakashi's stance.

"He's not backing down, Iruka."

"I don't want your _help_," Kakashi said in a very non hostile tone.

"Well, yes, I can see that," Iruka quipped. He said it without thinking. _All_ of the jounin were glaring at him them. Yet, he happy that he got a response from Kakashi he continued. Iruka took a step forward.

"We are comrades. We're going to help you regardless of whether you want it or not." Appealing to Kakashi's sense of comradery might work. Kurenai was impressed. She had only been trying to think of a genjutsu high enough in level to trick the Sharingan. Kakashi continued to glare at Iruka, but pointed the kunai into his chest.

"I'm not hurting anyone. It's none of your business."

"Bullshit," barked Asuma. In a rare show of emotion, he ran and clutched Kakashi by the shoulders. "You're hurting self, man. Fuck yeah it's our business."

Kurenai stood relieved. If Kakashi was going to battle them, he wouldn't let Asuma get in close range. Ibiki didn't think it was a good idea for Asuma to angry, but apparently Iruka had broken Kakashi's will. Interesting. Kakashi was stiff in Asuma's grip. His shoulder's slumped and he would've fell had Asuma not held him on his feet.

Iruka and Ibiki ran to support him.

"I'll tell the Hokage," Kurenai said vanishing into the raindrops.

* * *

Tsunade stared into the gray sky. Today had begun to early. It was turning out to be a bad day. Jiraiya was doing a kata in the rain when abruptly he stopped and began to walk toward her.

"Why'd you stop," Tsunade said not really caring. She did enjoy watching the water roll off of Jiraiya's muscled torso. However, she wouldn't bring herself to tell him that. Jiraiya's expression was serious.

"They stopped Kakashi. Kurenai is coming," he said pulling his kimono around his body. Tsunade studied him for a moment. He was so keen on women's chakra. On cue, Kurenai appeared through the raindrops.

"We have him in custody. A few bruises, but we're all fine." Tsunade was glad to hear that. They were all important ninjas to Konoha. Iruka was the best teacher she had. She had him to thank for the Rookie 9. They were proving to be most useful in pinches.

"How's Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama, she said they were all fine." Jiraiya was facing away from them. He seemed irritated. "Where are you holding Kakashi?"

"Most likely at Asuma's. It was the closest place to the training ground." Tsunade nodded in approval. That meant that not many civilians could've seen the scuffle if any. Konoha was waking up.

Kurenai studied Jaraiya's back. The damp muscles seemed to ripple with his breathing. Was he angry?

"Thank you Kurenai," Tsunade said. The younger woman disappeared again. Tsunade turned and gave Jiraiya a glance. She didn't have to say anything. She reached up from where she was sitting and stroked his bicep.

"Hey," she said in a tone she hadn't used in decades. "Easy. You're too big to have so much rage." Jiraiya snorted. Tsunade stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders therapeutically. Her strong hand kneading into his flesh caused involuntary moaning and gasping that could've seemed obscene.

"Damn. Stop it before…ah…"Jiraiya couldn't finish. She had found a knot and was working with her thumbs. Jiraiya growled. He didn't like being toyed with.

"Listen, we both know I don't like being teased. If you want to _reduce_ my frustration….ah…uh" Jiraiya was on his knees. He didn't bother resisting her strength. His back was to her, while she stood behind him kneading his muscles. He couldn't believe she was doing this now.

"You need this, you're not twenty anymore you know. What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a massage?" Jiraiya reached back and clutch both wrists. He looked up at her through wet hair plastered to his face.

"You know what your hands to do me. So, unless you intend to jack me off, you need to keep your pretty little mitts to your self." As the Hokage, Jiraiya would've never made a comment like that to Tsunade. But, as her contemporary, ex-teammate, and on again off again lover, he felt he could say anything. Tsunade appreciated his candidacy. It reminded her that she was still a woman with desires and flaws. He made her feel normal, human even. That human part of her didn't want to be revered all the time. When she was being a bitch, Jiraiya will put her in her place.

"I intend to do more than jack you off, Jiji," she said with her trademark smirk. Jiraiya swallowed. He rose to his feet.

"You know I'm not a bottle of aspirin you pop open whenever you get a headache." He shrugged her hands off. Tsunade didn't know how to take that statement. She didn't know she made him feel that way.

"Of course you're not. Is that how I treat you?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Let's talk later. Kakashi needs us." Tsunade nodded. She held his arm casually as he transported them to Asuma's flat.

* * *

Iruka had yet to understand exactly what happened.

The rain was making him sad. He normally would sing during times like this but he didn't know appropriate it would be. He noticed an acoustic guitar the corner. Kakashi had been laying in the fetal position for hours. Asuma and Ibiki were smoking in the farthest corner of the room. Iruka went and picked up the guitar, strumming it while he took his again next to the window. The chords seemed appropriate for the rain.

"You play Iruka?" Asuma said not really questioning. "You're really full of surprises today." Iruka shrugged and smiled at the pair. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I, I, I, I,  
I transform  
I transform  
I transform  
I'm a transformer _

_  
I, I, I, I  
I transform  
I transform  
I transform  
I'm a transformer_

_  
I'm just being myself  
Plus I gotta be me too  
Silly of me to think that  
I couldn't bring myself to be you  
Ah but behold there is benevolence  
Behind this but don't stare though_

_Be careful 'cause I'll kill you  
With kindness  
That's why I'm dressed quite neatly  
'Cause it's easy and discreetly they seek me  
And when they reach me and see me they  
Believe me completely  
I'm a real live wire I ain't lying  
If it's between me and you I ain't dying  
I can transform, I can transform,  
I can transform   
Without even trying_

_I, I, I, I  
I transform  
I transform  
I transform_

_I'm a transformer _

_  
I, I, I, I  
Know how to transform  
I transform  
I transform  
I'm a transformer _

_Now I'm someone else  
Now someone can be me too  
Behold the beautiful and bold everyday I  
Wake up to be new  
Oh but it's simple but they still  
Can't understand why  
I think I can, I think I can,  
I think I can _

_oh can I?  
I'm a microchip off the old block  
You know it not but I was a robot  
_

_Something that you won't see again  
What the hell might as well be my friend  
I can transform, I can transform,  
no telling who I'll have to  
Be again._

_I, I, I, I_

_Know how to transform  
I transform  
I transform  
I'm a transformer _

_  
I, I, I, I  
Know how to transform  
I transform  
I'll transform  
I'm a transformer_

Iruka finished the last few chords. He received applause from his jounin counterparts. They heard a rustle of blankets. Kakashi had sat up staring at him. He still had his mask on. He didn't want to ask if he was smiling. Iruka simply couldn't tell.

"Sing something else," he said and rolled over and curled up again. Iruka cast a glance at Asuma and Ibiki. That both shrugged. As he began strum the guitar again, the two thirds of the Legendary Sannin were standing before him.

Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi, who in turn, curled up even tighter and pulled the blanket over his head. Tsunade watched the exchange of the men. In a way, Jiraiya was like a father to Kakashi. It pained him to see him like this. Trying to destroy himself. It seemed very wrong to Jiraiya. He wanted to do anything to make it okay.

Tsunade looked at Iruka.

"I want to know what happened, every detail from beginning to end. In my office, ten minutes."

With that she disappeared. Jiraiya just stared at Kakashi trying to pretend that he was invisible because he was underneath a comforter. Jiraiya knew Kakashi. If he let him stay that way, he'd do a kawarimi jutsu and escape. In one motion, comforter was torn in half. Kakashi was in the middle of a hand seal when Jiraiya snatched him from the futon. The three men marveled at how Jiraiya managed to lift Kakashi by with one hand by the _hip_.

"You're not helping," Iruka said sitting the guitar down calmly.

"You don't know him," Jiraiya said disappearing with Kakashi in hand.

Ibiki and Asuma put out their cigarettes.  
"We should go to Tsunade's office." The encircled him, and within seconds they were at the Tower. Iruka stood trying to figure out why Jiraiya's words caused an ache in his chest.

* * *

The rating is M for a reason. Stay tuned. Naruto and Sakura's segments should be fun. 


	2. Livewire

I do not own Naruto.

_Transformer _is by Gnarls Barkley, on his St. Elsewhere Album. Go to and watch the 3:33 min long version of this song. It plays through this story in my head. Again, I'm doing different things with the relationships in this story. Stay with me and please review. Thanks to Foenix for the review.

* * *

_Now I'm someone else_

_Come on up here and be me too_

_Every day I wake up to be new _

Kakashi replayed Iruka's song in his mind. He lay naked on Jiraiya's bed. The linen sheets felt very cool. The entire room was exposed to cool morning thanks to open windows. He was obedient and quiet as Jiraiya carefully removed the toxins from his body. Jiraiya had learned what to do if Kakashi had ever to slice open his flesh and ingest hallucinogens again. The first time Jiraiya had been sad and depressed. The next times, he was furious. This time he was stoic. He treated all of Kakashi's wounds with care, but seeming without emotion. Was this Jiraiya's limit?

Perhaps not. He didn't take Kakashi to the hospital because he didn't want the entire village to know about his undying will to die. No one knew his face, but the sharingan was unmistakable. Jiraiya was trying to save him in all areas of his life. Secretly, he hoped that Kakashi would find a decent woman and procreate.

"It'll add meaning to your life," Jiraiya said. Kakashi pointed out that Jiraiya had no kids of his own. Jiraiya never replied, but smoked his pipe with little smirk on his face. Then, Kakashi figured Jiraiya probably had an army of children spread across the ninja and civilian villages.

_I'm a microchip off the old block  
You know not but I was a robot_

Now, his Master sat staring out of the window, watching the sunrise. His wild hair made him look ethereal. The latent danger was hidden in his muscles.

_And I sold Rock and you would get  
For sho shoot with a gold glock boy I rode pac  
Something that you won't see again  
What the hell might as well be a friend_

Jiraiya stared at him. His eyes were so _deep._ Kakashi began to feel uncomfortable. He wondered if Jiraiya would loose control and beat him now that his life was out of danger.

"Cover up, you'll catch a cold." His voice made him sound old. It betrayed his weariness.

_I can transform, I'm a transformer  
No telling who I will have to be again_

Then, Kakashi felt guilty. He did as he was told. He had been rehearsing the events over and over and again in his mind. What he could remember most was Iruka. He had never seen the man move so quickly. He didn't think he was capable of it. It was the reason he hadn't thought to conceal himself from him when he saw him on the street. Iruka had noticed his drunkenness and trailed him home. Kakashi thought he hadn't seen the small bottle engulfed in his hand. How had he seen it?

"What set you off this time?" Jiraiya said moving from the window. This troubled generation was going to be the end for him. Jiraiya prepared breakfast knowing Kakashi wouldn't dream of resisting him. Kakashi tied the sheet around him and moved to the kitchen table. He'd be a good boy.

"I don't know. I think it was a memory of Obito and Sasuke fused together."

Jiraiya wanted to smack the shit and piss out of Kakashi. It pissed him off to no end that no matter what the situation, Kakashi could sound _casual._

"Who do you buy that shit from?" Sarutobi had his own demons. So, Jiraiya understood when a man needed to escape. However, he wouldn't tolerate Kakashi's self-destruction. He'd die first.

Kakashi didn't say anything. It would mean the man's death sentence. He didn't know any drug dealers in Konoha.

Food was placed in front of him. He ate it.

"Iruka surprised you I'm told." Kakashi nodded. "I'm told he saw you buy that shit. I have no doubt that he saw the corpse that sold you that shit." So, the man would die.

"Thank you, Jiraiya, but I have to be going," Kakashi said as if he had not tried to kill himself seven hours earlier. "I think Sakura will really try to "beat my ass" if I'm late for another training session." Jiraiya noted how Kakashi had used his fingers to quote his pink-haired student. Jiraiya secretly hoped the young medic nin would catch on to her sensei's drug use. He knew that those students had found a spot in the young man's heart. They had the ability to move him.

"Your motor skills seem fine, but I don't think the Hokage will let you back on duty."

On cue, ANBU showed up and surrounded Kakashi. Jiraiya held up a finger asking them to wait. Of course for him, they would comply. He disappeared into a room and came back with a bundle in his hand.

"Oh, honey, you did laundry." Kakashi said loosening the sheet from his waist.

"Shut the fuck up you little prick." Jiraiya threw the clothes at Kakashi's head. He caught them easily. Shinobi really had no need for modesty. They weren't going give him any privacy anyway.

Jiraiya was grateful that the ANBU left with him quickly. He wasn't able to restrain his tears any longer.

* * *

Ibiki let the music waft into his ears. He was enjoying the album the Umino Iruka had exposed him to earlier that morning. After the Hokage finished debriefing them they talked for a little while in the reception room. Iruka had held his attention all morning. He had been wondering how the Chunin teacher had gotten the drop on an elite Sharingan using Jonin. 

"I'm pretty forgettable," the young man said without a hint of bitterness.

After Iruka had left, Ibiki returned to the Hokage and nodded toward the door Iruka had just passed through.

"He's being wasted." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at Ibiki.

"You think I don't know that?" Tsunade hadn't known that. She didn't spend much time at the academy apparently not as much as Sarutobi had anyway. Morino Ibiki was one of the few men she trusted to supply her with information. It had taken her some time to get acclimated to Konoha.

"What do you think I should do with him, Morino?" Tsunade said staring at the reports that remained on his table.

"Let me look into it," Ibiki said staring at a rather large insect on the wall. A slip of his wrist and _splat._ Tsunade looked idly at the large man. She wondered what schemes were pooling behind his hands. Even with the scars, she couldn't but find him somewhat attractive.

"Are you seeing anybody, Morino?" It was extremely hard to shock Morino Ibiki. He had endured a lot of pain and suffering. Seen a lot of death and carnage. He had become jaded a long time ago. But here he stood, shocked.

"Are…are you _hitting_ on me?" Tsunade folded her arms in front of her.

"You forget how old I am. You're young enough to be my son."

Ibiki laughed. He often did that. The Hokage's body made him often forget that the woman was in her fifties. Somehow, he felt that if he had the opportunity, he could easily put the age difference aside.

"No, I'm not seeing anybody."

"Is that a popular trend among my jonin?"

Ibiki thought.

"Among thirty percent of us are seeing someone steady. We have more than enough sex." Tsunade thought that not much had changed.

"What about Kakashi?"  
"What about him?"

"Sexual orientation? Type of partner? Current partner, past partners…"

Ibiki began to rattle on as if he was debriefing.

"Hatake Kakashi is heterosexual. He likes strong willed women. He forms relationships with these types, but will have sex with any kind. Features are really secondary unless she's a real 10. I think, once, he mistook a really beautiful man for a woman, and might have had sex with him. We were all pretty trashed that night… so…you know…"

The life of a shinobi was so fleeting. When they partied, they partied to the extreme.

"Current relationships are unknown. I know he was seeing chunin girl a while back. When he learned that she was screwing him because she hoped to get nominated for the jonin exams, he dumped her pretty hard."

"I see," Tsunade said raking her hands through her hair. There was no one in Kakashi's life close enough to explain what he might have been thinking. If Kakashi wasn't such a damned enigma, she'd go into the interrogation room herself.

"Go on and learn as much as possible. I need to think."

Ibiki nodded and turned on his heel. He had been anxious to get in the doctor's ward and hear Kakashi's reasons too.

* * *

Now he sat in his own office letting the words of the psalmist sooth him. Iruka and Kakashi. There was something there. He was trying to figure out why Iruka chose to sing _this _song. He knew that he had meant it to help, but it did something to Kakashi. It touched him. 

Iruka had meant it to touch him.

Kakashi had given the psychologist the runaround as expected. Ibiki didn't expect a civilian to understand. Yet, Kakashi made his answers plain to Ibiki. It was a show of respect to him.

As Kakashi was escorted to a room where his vitals would be monitored, he smiled at him. Ibiki nodded. While the psychologist was thoroughly frustrated, Ibiki had taken enough notes to tell the Hokage what had happened inside the man's mind.

Kakashi was changing.

Iruka meant to relate to Kakashi in this song, he thought. He moved the cursor on his computer so the singer would repeat the stanza.

_I'm just being myself  
Plus I gotta be me too  
Silly of me to think that  
I couldn't bring myself to be you_

Iruka was saying something about himself.

_Ah but behold there is benevolence  
Behind this but don't stare though  
Be careful cause I'll kill you  
With kindness_

There was something underneath him.

_  
That why I'm dressed quite neatly  
Cause It's easy and discreetly they seek me  
And when they reach me and see me  
they believe me completely_

Like there was something underneath Kakashi.

_I'm a real live wire I ain't lying  
If it's between me and you I ain't dying  
I can transform, I can transform, I can transform  
Without even trying_

Masks. That's why Kakashi could relate to the song. Of course, Kakashi's mask represented something connected to Kakashi's consciousness. That's what Iruka was saying. Yet, what kept Ibiki enthralled with Iruka was, he couldn't figure out which part of him was the mask. How was he able to _understand_ so quickly?

"Interesting," Ibiki muttered

_I, I, I, I  
Know how to transform_

_(Yes, I can)_

_I transform_

_(Oh, watch me do it)_

_I transform_

_(Why, baby)_

_I'm a transformer_

* * *

Kurenai sat in the jonin lounge alone. She wondered if Asuma would be through. He hadn't returned any of her texts. She huffed in frustration. Since she had miscarried, she felt she was loosing him. Perhaps his own brush with death had caused him to reconsider their life together? Now, his offspring was no more. Did he blame her for that? 

"Why the long face, beautiful?" Gai said sitting next to her crossing his legs. He handed her a purple flower. Its roots were preserved in plastic. "It's from the Earth country. They have plant life there I've never seen in all my journeys. I saw it, and thought about the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Gai was so happy to cheer her up. He had often seen her forlorn lately.

Kurenai studied the flower.

"Yes, it's known as a violet. An African Violet. They're so rare, but easy to grow." She was excited in spite of her musings. She wrapped her arms around Gai. Caught off guard, he hugged her back in a friendly manner.

"Oh, thank you Gai," she said really smiling.

At that moment, she noticed Asuma standing in the middle of the room watching them. She quickly explained her joy.

"Look Asuma, Gai brought me a rare specimen from the Earth Country!"

Asuma frowned. Bringing a bouquet of orange lilies from behind his back, he said,

"I guess that trumps these." Kurenai sprang up into his arms. Gai was laughing and holding up the victory symbol.

"So, what'd I miss," Gai said rotating his ankles absently.  
He was always aching these days. Maybe he should tone down training.

"Your eternal rival is in the hospital," Asuma said pulling out a cigarette. Gai heaved a sigh.

"Sakura finally pummeled him. Lee said he had to restrain her the other day from kicking his door down." Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances.

"Why was she so angry?" Kurenai said sitting next to Gai again.

"Well, he didn't show up for training at all. He looked up and noticed Sakura practically flying through the square leaving a blue trail of chakra. He pursed the maiden and stopped her before she could destroy my rival's apartment building. She has the strength of 10 Tsunades."

Asuma laughed, "I think the Hokage would disagree."

"Gai, Kakashi tried to kill himself again," Kurenai said rubbing Gai's knee in soothing gesture. Asuma didn't know how he felt about that.

"Iruka got a look at the guy that sold him the hallucinogens. Apparently, he sold some stuff to some academy students once. Highly addictive stuff too. Iruka nearly tore down a whole forest trying to find the jerk. He got away that time." Asuma studied Kurenai's expression. She was looking concerned. Gai had been bawling the last incident. He had founding Kakashi squirming in a dumpster. Gai punched down forty trees before he had spoken a coherent word. "What the hell? He threw himself away, like he was nothing," was all he said for the remainder of that night.

Now, Gai was very still, and Kurenai was worried he might go off and destroy her flower in the process.

Gai's face was stern. "He got him this time?"

"Hell yes," Asuma said blowing smoke with a satisfied smirk.

"Apparently, after the sale with Kakashi, Iruka pinned him in alley. He followed Kakashi. A kage bunshin clone beat the dealer within an inch of his life. Another came and got Asuma and me," Kurenai explained.

"Kage bunshin? He's just a chunin right?" Gai said with furrowed brows.

"Yeah," Asuma said rising. "Took on Kakashi too. Held his own for a good while. Even inebriated Kakashi is dangerous." Praise was rare from Asuma. Furthermore, he didn't exaggerate.

Gai rose. He needed to see Kakashi. They didn't have to ask where he ran off too. Kurenai sat touching the petals in on her newest garden addition.

"Wanna get's some grub?" Asuma said offering a hand to her.

"Actually, I wanted to put this in the ground right away. Gai, brought it all the way from the Earth Country. I don't want it to die." She could tell that made him angry.

"Why are you mad? You know how much I love flowers."

Asuma put out his cigarette.

"It's just you complain I'm avoiding you. I try to spend time with you and you make more excuses. I don't understand."

Kurenai was angry now.

"You always want me to sacrifice for you; you never want to do that for me. This flower is important to me. We can eat anytime."

"How about we do that then," Asuma said with a phony smile. "You go plant your damn weed, and when you want to have a meal just eat it by your damned self."

With that, he stormed out of the lounged. Kurenai was confused. What just happened? Had they just broken up? She made no move to go after him. The roots were loosing moisture quickly.

* * *

Sakura sat on Naruto's couch reading an elemental jutsu scroll. Naruto suggested that she learn more jutsus to increase her effectiveness on the battlefield. He didn't want anything to happen to her. 

Naruto was in the shower. She was struggling not think about the fact that his body was naked and only a few feet away. She chalked up thoughts like that to her hormones. There was no way she was going to do anything about them. So, she felt no harm in thinking them.

It was the hormones fault Naruto was sporting some facial hair. Their fault his voice was deeper. Their fault he was a giant. Their fault he made her body tingle in places that made her blush to discuss them. She heard the water stop. Naruto emerged shirtless with gray sweatpants hugging his waist.

Naruto offered Sakura a towel and washcloth. He was glad he had a clean set.

"Um, I have some old clothes that should fit you." He didn't throw anything away. He used his old Academy shirts as bandages when he ran out. He was sure he had an old shirt and pants. Sakura took the clothes and apprehensively went into the bathroom. To her surprise, it was tidy and clean. The air was still steamy. She stepped in and turned on the water. She had never spent the night over a boy's house before. She and Naruto had been doing extensive research on how to increase their abilities. The morning rain had not ceased. She doubted Kakashi sensei would've shown up anyway. Naruto suggested they study. He had been working on his Rasengan, she should do something too.

Now, it was so late, the weather so forbidding, she just decided to stay over. She tied her hair up and changed into the clothes. It was his old fishing boxers and a T-shirt with a red spiral on the front. She laughed at the memory. She emerged from the bathroom refreshed to fine the lights off and candles lit. Naruto was stretched out on the couch with an arm covering his eyes.

"Naruto," she said looking around. "What is this?" In truth, she was nervous. The roomed looked like a scene out of romance novel. She didn't know what Naruto had planned, but she was definitely not going for it.

"Uh?" he looked up at her. "Oh, I have a migraine."

Sakura moved to her bag. She had something for that.

"How long have you had the migraine?"

Naruto looked at her in her eyes.

"Fifteen years."

Sakura stopped moving. The Kyuubi.

"What is it saying, Naruto?" Naruto only spoke to Sakura about the Kyuubi's rantings. It kept him sane she knew. He sat up on the couch. He rested his arms on his knees.

"You should probably leave, Sakura." He was raking his hands through his hair. Then abruptly, he began to pull it. Sakura flew to him embracing his shoulders. She pulled his body to her chest.

"No, I won't leave you. We'll bear it together." She couldn't do anything for Sasuke. She'd do what she could for him. They were a team. His head rested on her breast. He could feel the warmth through his T-shirt. Already, the fox's voice was reaching a crescendo. In one motion, Naruto encircled Sakura with his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

"Naruto," Sakura said out of sheer surprise. Face still buried in her chest, he inhaled deeply. Sakura felt like she sitting on something other than Naruto's thighs.

"Sakura," said Naruto perfect aware that he was biting her breast as he spoke. "You had better go now." He could here Sakura's trembling sighs. She was a virgin. No one had touched her this way. She had always saved that for Sasuke.

She didn't know why she stayed. She was determined not leave him. Surprising even herself Sakura pulled the shirt over her head. She sat on his lap exposed breasts before his eyes. She studied his face. Enjoying how the expressive blue eyes grew wide. The calloused hands gripped her back. The nervous twitch in his thighs. The strong aching underneath her bottom undoubtedly was his manhood. Then the childlike way his mouth hung open, made her giggle. She was ready for this, she thought. If this is what he needed to be at peace, then he could have it. It was time for her to experience this right?

Sakura smiled as Naruto's chest began to heave up and down. She stroked the hair from his eyes. Without the forehead protector, it was somewhat even more unruly. She leaned in to kiss his lips. Without any warning whatsoever, Uzumaki Naruto stood up, knocking the literal woman of his dreams to the floor bare breasts bouncing all the way. She looked up at him in disbelief. Besides the obvious erection, his body showed no signs of pleasure. His face showed a very pained look. In a flash, Naruto was on the window ledge. He slid the window open.

The pulsing in his crotch was unbearable.

"I'll be back Sakura-chan," he said. "I'll be back."

Sakura watched Naruto disappear into the rain. Naruto couldn't let Sakura see him loose his control. He had made love to women before. Yet, Sakura was a girl. The animal that was inside of him was relentless. It made him insatiable. His desire for her was like a live wire burning inside of him. Eventually, he would explode. That's not how he wanted it. He didn't want to "fuck" Sakura. He wanted to make love to her.

He ran. The rain pounded against his body. He would punch, kick, and release as much chakra as he could until he could trust himself with her again.

His bare feet came to a halt when he saw a green clad ninja beating the hell out of a tree stump.

"Gai sensei," Naruto called out over the rain. The pained look on the jonin's face made Naruto wonder what tragedy had befallen the Green Beast of Konoha.

_I'm a real live wire I ain't lying  
If I's between me and you I ain't dying  
I can transform, I can transform, I can transform  
Without even trying_

* * *

Yeah, if anyone want's to be a beta please let me know. 


	3. Crazy

I do not own Naruto.

_Transformer_ and _Crazy _belong to Gnarls Barkley.Iruka performed the verson Gnarls Barkley performed at the 2007 Grammy's.

* * *

The Hokage had let him return to his own apartment. To his own surprise his window had been repaired. Kakashi was also happy to see that his plant had also survived. Someone had also watered it. He wondered how long his solitude would last. He remembered Gai's eyes and knew that he didn't have much time to contemplate the deep scars on his chest. 

Tsunade had sat on his bed and let him rest his in her lap. He rubbed his manhood absently remembering her scent. She had meant it to be motherly gesture, but her scent and the feel of her body couldn't be removed from her. When Kakashi realized that the ache in his penis was growing, he decided that masturbating in the shower wasn't going to help. He would get dressed and go out. He needed to satisfy himself.

When he emerged from the shower, he walked into his living room. It didn't surprise him to find Jiraiya and Tsunade perched on his furniture. Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged telling looks and smiled at him.

"Going somewhere son?" Jiraiya said gesturing toward his obvious erection. Kakashi hadn't put on a towel. He didn't see the point. He lived alone. No one to be modest for. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you shower in your mask?" Kakashi was smiling. Staring at naked men and their erections didn't faze Tsunade. She was of stronger will than Sarutobi. Well, he liked women, but…

"Um, I put it on after I get out. Would you two like something to drink?"

"No thanks, son" said Jiraiya. He had helped himself to a pudding cup and plopped down next to Tsunade. To be so huge, he was very graceful. On instinct, Tsunade leaned into him. Kakashi suddenly found himself getting very jealous at their affection. Hell, it was her fault he was horny.

"Well, I'm going out so…" he motioned with his hand for them divulge the reason they were here. They were getting comfy, but you couldn't exactly tell these two to get the hell out.

"Do you fuck in your mask?" Tsunade said abruptly. She was staring at him intensely in the eyes. Kakashi was disappointed. She wasn't impressed with his body. How could she be? Jiraiya was her lover.

"It depends."

Tsunade looked nodded for him to go on. Jiraiya was inwardly bursting out in laughter. Kakashi could've been jacking off at that moment and Tsunade would've still tried to finish her mission. He loved her directness. She had never been a timid girl. That's why she could handle him. He loved that about her.

"Son, why don't you go take of that," Jiraiya said motioning toward his penis, "and then come have sit with us?" Kakashi looked at his member. It looked like it was trying to kiss Tsunade in the face. How sick was he? Jiraiya was here for goodness sake. Then he got a wicked glint in his eye.

He suddenly had Tsunade by the wrist and was pulling her into his bedroom.

"I'll take the mask off for you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade did not let her strength overwhelm the poor kid. She wanted to see how far Kakashi would take it. She knew that he wouldn't get very far with Jiraiya on the other side of his bedroom door. Ibiki had said he would do this. Act out.

When she didn't push him or punch him, when Jiraiya didn't burst through his door, he found himself wondering 'what the hell are they doing?' Then he wondered if it was really them. He wondered that maybe some Sound nin were really good at impersonations and would kill him finally. He began to remove Tsunade's pants as a test. When she made no move to stop him, he stopped. He moved toward his closet and got dressed in record time. He also produced a _very_ sharp katana.

Hearing the sword unsheathed, Jiraiya entered the room calmly.

"What are you two doing?" He sounded like a father. He looked at Kakashi and the weapon in a glance. "Put that down." "Tsunade, don't mind fuck him. He's already stressed out, jeez." Tsunade retied her pants and left Kakashi's bedroom.

"Come on son. Come talk to us." Jiraiya left Kakashi with the katana. On his better judgment he came back and took the katana away from him and led him into the living room. Tsunade was in his refrigerator looking for something sweet.

Jiraiya closed the refrigerator door and nudged Tsunade back to the couch. Kakashi just sat on the floor. Jiraiya laughed. They must look like one fucked up family.

"The Hokage and I think that we've found a therapy that would help you deal with your suicidal tendencies." Kakashi's erection was gone.

Tsunade threw a leg over Jiraiya's knee. They looked so damned comfortable. It was getting on Kakashi's nerves.

"Yes, I think you're not going to enjoy it." She said licking Jiraiya's pudding cup spoon. What the hell was she trying to do? Did she want Kakashi to fuck her? Hell, he would. Jiraiya could watch. He'd probably want to.

Jiraiya noticed Kakashi shift.

"You have no idea," he muttered taking the spoon away from her lips. Tsunade squawked, "NO".

"I'll get you pudding later. Finish this." Tsunade watched Jiraiya tossed the spoon toward the kitchen. It clanked in the sink.

Tsunade nodded. She could get pudding later.

"Kakashi, I've spent the whole day trying to figure out what to do with you. The civilian psychologist thinks that you need to hang up your kunai. The Council nor I agree with that assessment."

Kakashi was somewhat relieved. He had enough money to retire. However, he'd surely kill himself if he couldn't be a ninja. That's who he was.

"Ibiki thinks that your suicidal tendencies are spurned from a blame you're placing on yourself."

Kakashi didn't think about it. He just decided that he would nod and stare at her breasts in the meantime. When it was over, he would find a hot young blond that he could pretend with.

"He thinks that you'd do a lot better not wearing that mask for a while."

Jiraiya tried to read Kakashi's expression. His shoulders slumped a little. Kakashi just sat there shaking his head.

"Um, no, I don't think that's a good idea." The transformation was obvious. Kakashi was staring at the floor gripping his ankles. He looked like a little child getting scolded.

"No…no…that's not good."

"You're ordered not cover your face with any sort of masks or scarves, jutsus, nothing. That's effective right now."

Kakashi began to cry. Tsunade and Jiraiya were stunned. They watched as Kakashi took of his mask. He was wearing another one. Then sobs erupted from him.

"Why?" He demanded from someone they couldn't see.

Tsunade began shed tears of her own. You didn't have to be a psychic to feel the pain seeping out of Kakashi.

"You have to do this, son," Jiraiya said moving toward Kakashi. "It's good for you."

"I'M NOT YOUR SON! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SON!"

Kakashi leaped at Jiraiya. He was caught easily. Kakashi sobbed into Jiraiya's chest. Jiraiya handled him as if he were handling an infant. He turned him. Kakashi's back was against his chest.

"I'm not your son," he said. "I'm not your son." Kakashi went limp against Jiraiya. Jiraiya embraced him in a hug. The simple gesture ripped more sobs from Kakashi's body. Tsunade moved in front of Kakashi. She didn't say anything as she tore the fabric away from his face. She covered her mouth at what she saw. The angled jaw. The full lips. The nose. It was like looking through a time machine. The tear stained face of Hatake Kakashi was the face of his father, Sakumo.

"Please don't look at me," he said trying in vain to raise his hands to cover his face. Jiraiya was whispering something in his ear and rocking him gently. Ibiki predicted that he would breakdown, but Tsunade hadn't expected him to be this torn up. It was the reason Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to come and do this.

"Please," Kakashi said. His were muscles straining under Jiraiya's weight. It seemed he and Jiraiya were having a conversation. Jiraiya was murmuring something into his ear. Kakashi's eye was glassy. Tsunade didn't want to disrupt whatever Jiraiya was saying, so she watched Kakashi's face in silence. A knock on the door made her jump. It was most likely Iruka.

She scanned the chakra on the other side of the door. It was him and Ibiki.

She padded over to the door.

"I think we've made progress."

"This will be good training for Iruka," Ibiki said looking over her shoulder at Jiraiya and Kakashi. Interesting, he thought. He didn't know that Jiraiya was a father figure. He wondered if he should've known that.

Iruka didn't say anything as he entered the apartment. He came over to where the two silver haired men were. He studied Kakashi's face. He looked like one of those guys you hated going out with because the girl you wanted would always talk to him. Not a pretty boy, but something akin to a 'god'. However, Iruka thought Kakashi had let his looks go to his head for another reason.

Without a word to him, Jiraiya released Kakashi and they both went into the bathroom. There was the sound of something falling. The mirror exercise.

Iruka heard drums in his head. Kakashi emerged from the bathroom. He was without his jonin vest. He tore a leather jacket from the wall.

"Let's go," he muttered.

* * *

The three men walked through the street. It was Saturday, so the streets were busy with a lot of people in spite of the rain. Kakashi hadn't said anything. He just wanted to find a woman, fuck her, and go get drunk. In that order. He had an incedent once and he wanted to make sure he was sober before he engaged in sex. 

Ibiki began to light his cigarette. They cut through the Academy Plaza. The students were holding some kind of festival. A genin band was on stage beneath a tent. From there, they saw their sensei and began to shout for him.

"IRUKA SENSEI, COME SING WITH US."

Iruka shook his head and waved as none of the three men broke their stride. But when a crowd of children rushed toward them, Ibiki had to side step in order to avoid being trampled. Kakashi retreated to a tree leaving Iruka to be captured. They dragged him to the stage. Parents found this amusing they cheered their children on. Once on stage, he acquiesced to one song.

"Go Iruka sensei!" That was Naruto.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said for his poor ex-sensei. Ah, so the whole gang was there.

"Alright," Iruka said into the microphone. "I don't do this normally in public so. One song. Something easy and something clean…and something short." The crowd cheered in agreement.

Iruka turned to the lead guitarist and said something. A marching roll began to fill the plaza. The genin choir filed on the stage. Kakashi frowned. How good could a song be with _kids_ in it? Ibiki was actually looking forward to this. Apparently, everyone knew that Iruka could sing but him. The crowd grew quiet as Iruka's voice filled the air.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind __There was something so pleasant about that phase._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

_And when you're out there _

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy_

_Does that make me crazy_

_Does that make me crazy_

_Probably_

Yes, Ibiki like this song. With the choir singing a haunting 'Ah' behind Iruka's soulful tenor, and the military like drum keeping cadence, Ibiki lifted his lighter in applause.

Others in the crowd did the same. As Kakashi came down from the tree, Asuma walked up with his hands shoved in his pockets. He stared at the stage in confusion.

"That guy is…just full of surprises today," Asuma said raising his lighter too.

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life_

_But think twice, that's my only advice_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control_

_Well, I think you're crazy _

_I think you're crazy _

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me_

Iruka had let his hair down. He was working the crowd. The musicians were getting bolder and more confident behind the sound of their teacher. They weren't used to performing without him.

His voice was betraying his soul. He was getting into to it. Showing his heart.

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb_

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_

"YEEAH", screamed Tenten. Iruka had just become one thousand times hotter. Absently, she wondered where Gai-sensei was.

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done_

"HELL YEAH!" screamed Naruto his arm draped around Sakura. They had shown up late and missed most of the first set, but were fortunate to catch this performance

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe you're crazy_

_Maybe we're crazy_

_Probably_

The crowd was on their feet. Proud of their kids for their performance, but mostly grateful that they had heard some real music. It made them feel like they had stumbled on a real concert. They began to scream for an encore. Their kids joined in. Iruka was the man of the hour.

He stood embarrassed.

"No, no, you all, I said one," he was using his teacher voice. The crowd voiced their displeasure as Iruka left the stage. He managed to make it back Ibiki parents patting him on the back, one pinching his ass on the way. He received one last man hug from a passerby before he actually made it back to Ibiki. He absently wondered why people felt that he was so huggable.

The rookies had used Hinanta's byakugan to track him through the crowd. They all ran upon the teacher congratulating him on the great performance. Through adulation a scream cut through the crowd. Heads turned that direction. It was Sakura. She was staring at something over Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka turned looking for something. A sound nin? A dead body? Sasuke?

It was just Kakashi. Reading one of his books. He absently looked at the girl and turned the page.

"You alright, Sakura? You look like you see a ghost."

Then Ino running to her friend's side noticed what made her scream.

"Holy shit," she said eyes wide.

"Ino," Hinata said blushing. Tenten pushed her way to Sakura's other side.

"Oh, wow," she added staring at the silver haired man.

"What is it?" Naruto said not having to push anyone out of the way because he was well taller than them. It was Kakashi. Naruto was trying to act like he hadn't just run into Gai and learned about the events earlier that morning. Kakashi was indeed without his mask. He was a sight to behold.

"Oh, Sakura, you haven't seen his face yet have you?"

Sakura broke her reverie.

"Yet?" she said turning on her heel toward Naruto. "You mean to tell me you saw his face already?" Nartuto nodded shoving a piece of funnel cake into his mouth. Sakura turned again and to her disdain the jonin and their sensei had disappeared.

"Fucking figures," Sakura muttered storming out into the rain.

* * *

Kurenai saw Asuma after Iruka's performance.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked not really caring if he said yes.

"No," he replied easily. "I'm going with the guys for a few drinks."  
"Have fun," she said walking toward an apartment that wasn't hers. He let her go and headed toward the bar.

"You're soaking wet," Gai said to Kurenai as he let her into his place.

"You are too," she said noting his clothes. She notices the blood stains on his legs and arms.

"Were you in a fight?" He shook his and gave a thumb up and a fake smile.

"Training in the rain with Naruto." Kurenai raised his shirt up.

"That kid hurt you this bad?"

"I did worse to him. He just heals more quickly." Kurenai lifted the shirt off his head. Gai stopped her.

"Does he know you're here?"

"I don't care about him anymore."

"Why are you here Kurenai?"

"Because you love me. I want to return that love."

Gai hated doing his comrades dirty, but this was love. There were no rules to be broken right?

* * *

Wow didn't see that coming, really that just happened. Till next time. 


	4. Breakfast

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was enjoying the sounds of the bar. Iruka sat next to him chatting to an average looking girl. Ibiki had disappeared somewhere. No one had come and hit on him. He thought it was because he was without his mask. The mystery that it afforded him was always a turn on for women.

The music was pumping a base line into the crowd. The house lights went down and Iruka and his new friend moved to the dance floor. Well, at least Iruka was having a good time. Kakashi looked around. He didn't see Ibiki anywhere. Maybe he had found someone on the dance floor.

"What are you drinking?"

Kakashi turned his head to see a silver haired woman smiling warmly at him. He looked at her. Her lips were red. Her body was covered in a red fabric that looked like silk. Kakashi figured it was nylon, but he didn't care. Her breasts were ample. He liked the way her voice held a little rasp especially if she was buying him a drink.

"Whiskey straight up," he replied. She turned to order two more drinks. This allowed a feast for his eyes. Her dress was backless. Her skin was covered with a sheen of moisture. Her back seemed to sparkle. Things like body glitter and glitter lip gloss always had been turn on for him. The way her hips were so round, her waist so narrow was so womanly.

Kakashi felt his dick move.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of this gratuitous drink," Kakashi said letting her see his eye travel all the way down to her toes and back up to her eyes. She was smiling at him still.

"I'm Tsujiko," she said sliding his drink toward him. "I don't want to know your name, so don't tell me." Kakashi sipped his free whiskey and studied the woman. He smiled at her. She wasn't common. He liked that. Gracefully, she hopped on to the seat next to him. She leaned her back against the bar. She looked intently at his face. Yeah, Kakashi thought, this is going to be memorable.

"So, tell me, are you some legendary ninja whose name I should know?"

Kakashi shrugged. He didn't consider himself legendary.

"No, my name is not important."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Every other guy in here is telling me how they are some big shot who's going to be the next Hokage so I'll fuck them. As if I'd believe them." Kakashi could understand. He grinned at her sipped his whiskey. She looked good enough to eat. The dress reminded him of a wrapper of one of his favorite hard candy. Cinnanmon discs.

"I can't say blame them," Kakashi said sipping his drink.

"I just moved here three days ago," she said leaning closer to his ear. "I really think I'm going to like it here." She let her tongue flick the lobe of his ear. Kakashi growled deep in his throat.

Kakashi moved a hand around her waist. "Let's leave," he suggested. He didn't really know why he didn't want to be in the club anymore. He'd had sex in clubs often. Perhaps it was because he wouldn't be babysat by Iruka and Ibiki any longer. Yet, they would not be so obtuse to interrupt him while he was trying to score.

Tsujiko studied his face.

"Are you dangerous?" she said cupping an unshaven cheek with her hand. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Yes and yes, if that's how you like it," he replied evenly. Kakashi could tell that this women wasn't a ninja, but she wasn't helpless. The sharingan was humming behind his forehead protector.

Kakashi said letting his thumb glide down the groove of her spine. Tsujiko placed a bill on the counter. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. The rain had let up a little. She felt good tucked next to his body. He rubbed her back with a bit of boldness. She hummed and snuggled closer to him as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's go to my cottage. It's toward the northern border," Tsujiko said. "Tell me your name. I'd to know it now."

"Hatake Kakashi," he replied. She stopped walking. She was looking up at him with a saucy smile.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to lie to me. I've already decided to go to bed with you," she said folding her arms. Kakashi shrugged.

"No lie. I'm Hatake Kakashi," he said smiling. He lifted up his forehead protector and winked his sharingan eye at her.

Tsujiko smiled. She was excited about coming to Konoha and meeting all the legendary ninja that lived there. She didn't know how living in a big village would work out but at least she could have something to be excited about. Now, she was about have a one night stand with one of the strongest ninja in Konoha.

_Not a bad start,_ she thought.

"Kakashi, huh," she said resuming her place next to him. The rain felt good tickling her skin. It seemed this night was going to turn out better than expected. Kakashi took her small hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Yeah," he said pulling her close against him. The wind blew over the village. It pushed the clouds toward the horizon finally stopping the rain. The heavens were naked and the moon was full. Tsujiko gasped at the stars.

"I didn't think the rain would ever stop," she said staring up at the sky. Kakashi wanted to run his tongue down the length of her neck, but thought better of it. She seemed to be having a memory.

"It's been raining since I got here. I'm just glad you can see the stars here too."

"So, where are you from?" Kakashi asked as they moved toward the northern part of town. "You don't sound like you're from the country.

"Are you well traveled, Kakashi?" Kakashi noted that she was evading his question. He stood still and stared at her for a minute. Then with his own unique speed he ran his hands underneath her skirt allowing his hands to feel every inch of them. Then surprising him self a little he pushed them into a shadow and exposed her torso. Her breasts were more ample exposed. Yet, Kakashi didn't smile.

"Are you armed?"

Tsujiko was a little shocked yes, but not acting like a civilian. She had gasped and muttered something about him being very eager.

"No, you're looking at the biggest weapons I have." She responded with tact that reminded him of the Hokage.

Kakashi was relieved. She wasn't armed at all.

He laughed at himself.

"What was that all about," she said. She said feeling a little hot and bothered by his eagerness. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. She liked the way he looked when he smiled. His laughter seemed like he had done something naughty and got caught in the act.

"Just a feeling," he said standing up. Kakashi looked at her a little sheepishly. "You evaded two of my questions, so, I got a little nervous." He had probably just ruined the evening. He watched her put on her dress.

"You know I answered all of your questions, Kakashi," she folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that wasn't just an excuse to see me naked and feel me up." Kakashi laughed again.

"Well actually, when I asked your name, you only gave your first. Then, I asked where you were from, you responded with a question. That's evasive to a ninja." He put his hands in his pocket and looked away from her.

"Monogatari," she said walking toward the side walk. Kakashi smiled. She hadn't been totally freaked out.

"Well, you're not going to tell me well you're from?" Kakashi said walking behind her still a little on unsure of if she was mad. She was rubbing her arms.

"It's a little cold out, can I have your jacket," she said not slowing her stride. Kakashi caught up with her and draped the jacket on her shoulders. She was pleased with the warmth and put her arms through the sleeves. It reminded her when she would wear her father's clothes.

"You know most men don't bother to get information like this on one night stands," she said zipping up the jacket. He felt a little guilty. She was probably very cold because of his little stunt.

"Maybe, that's not what this," Kakashi said putting his arm around her waist. His fingers were itching to touch her skin again. "I'm sorry for that, but it's difficult for me to separate myself from-"

"My father is a ninja," she interrupted. "We traveled around everywhere together until we got attacked on a road somewhere near the wave country. He handled them easily, but it was a bloody fight and he didn't want me to see that."

Kakashi watched her expression change. She seemed sad. He embraced her in a tight hug. He enjoyed the way she felt. He enjoyed the way her breasts molded against her chest. He wanted her naked in front of him again.

"We can't have this long face," he said. He playfully squeezed her plump rear. She yipped and bucked into him. Tsujiko could feel the erection in his pants. She let her hand cup his crotch and stroke it with her thumb. She watched his eye glaze over. His brows furrowed together as if he had stepped on a pin and it had punctured his foot. Yet, it was a satisfying kind of pain that you tried to savor.

She felt his strong hands grip her tighter.

"Tell me where the cottage is. We'll be there in seconds," Kakashi said in labored breaths. He pulled up his forehead protector and looked into her eyes. "Tell me where it is in your mind."

Within seconds they were surrounded by tall trees. They stood on a patio of a quaint cottage that sat on a cliff. Kakashi could see the village lights beneath them. Tsujiko left his embrace and moved to the patio door. She tried to open to no avail.

"It's locked; we'll have to go around to the front." Kakashi didn't say anything. He moved toward the door.

"I'm a ninja, you know. This door isn't much of a challenge." Kakashi stretched forth his hand. She grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want it damaged," she said pulling him to the ledge. "I'll need your help to get around to the door." Her silver hair was shining in the moonlight. Her scent was intoxicating. He wanted her now. She perched herself on the ledge. She stretched her harms out toward him. She leaped onto him.

"We'll have to go over the roof." She wrapped her legs around his torso and prepared herself. She snuggled close into his neck. She loved the way he smelled. She waited for him to move and kind of kicked her legs as if she had mounted a horse.

"Go Kakashi," she said with a little kick. He had no intention of moving an inch. He was going to have this woman right now. He pulled her down onto his erection. She hummed.

"We need to get inside, Kakashi," she said kissing and nipping at his neck. He removed a kunai from his jacket and removed her panties. He discarded them on the deck.

"Ah, I liked those," she said frowning at the deck. He laughed and began to kiss her lips. He took his time. He savored the whiskey in her mouth. Kakashi opened her mouth with his tongue. He invaded her mouth and their tongues swirled around each other. It was erotic; the smacking and sucking of skin. He drew back from her to catch his breath.

"Kakashi," she said heatedly. "Please let's get inside."

Kakashi clutched her to his chest. He leaped over the roof of the cottage and in a moment they were at the front door. Kakashi kicked it in. He began to kiss the soft skin beneath her chin. He moved forward into the den. The suddenly, he slipped. They tumbled to the floor. Kakashi began to laugh.

"Ow," Tsujiko said laughing a little too. It was dark in the cottage, but neither of them cared. Their hands groped for each other in the dark. His hand found her thigh. He stroked upward until felt her womanhood. She was so wet. Kakashi's mouth watered. He used his thumb to apply pressure to the nub of flesh above her moist opening. Kakashi was pleased with the result. Then, he pushed his longest digit into her. He used to feel around for the bundle of nerves that was a few centimeters in…

"OH," she squealed. She was trying to her hold on to her sanity, but Kakashi was doing things and she couldn't focus. Her thighs felt like mush and there was a strong ache in her stomach. She had wanted to do foreplay too, but this was too much.

"Kakashi," she said finding his face. He moaned a response. Somehow he had managed to undress himself and not break contact with her. He was almost at the place where he couldn't speak any longer, but he was trying to hold on. He wanted to make this a memorable tryst.

She was saying something about where the bedroom was. He grunted as he used the sharingan to see through the darkness. He lifted her easily and entered the bedroom.

"Kakashi, I'm ready, baby," her little had was stroking his dick. He liked it when she did that because it meant that she was trying to provoke his hunger. Normally, she would enjoy a slow and intimate lovemaking with her partner, but this was lust and she liked this rough. The way she whispering what she wanted him to do was pushing him to his breaking point.

They stood there at her bed. Her hand on his dick, his hands on her ass. They kissed each other in hard lip lock. He lifted her and put her on the bed. He had left her garters and stockings on because he liked the way they looked. Her red pumps made her legs look exceptionally good as he spread them apart. He brought himself between her legs and let his member become coated in her wetness. They both moaned at the contact. She wrapped her legs around him in anticipation. She couldn't see it, but his member felt thick. That's how she liked her men long and thick. As Kakashi was about to take an exposed nipple into his mouth the trembling in his stomach reminded him of something important. Tsujiko was about to scream, '_what the hell is he waiting for_?'

As if reading her mind, he released her grip with her legs and said to her, "Condom."

Tsujiko couldn't understand, she was pining the loss of contact with his dick. She sat up,

"What?"

"Condom," he repeated in gruff tone as if he was warning her. "Get one fast. Can't wait." Kakashi watched through the darkness. Her face registered what he was saying. She rolled over and opened the nightstand. She opened the drawer. It was full of a lot of things. She was sure she had a condom or two in there.

Kakashi looked at the draw for a second.

"There's not one in there." Tsujiko sat up. Her abdomen was introduced to his dick and Kakashi let out slow sigh. "How can you tell? You didn't look."

"The sharingan is very useful," he playing with the nipple he was dying to taste.

"Look with your hands," she said not believing him.

"My hands are busy," he said squeezing her nipples. She grabbed his wrists.

"We can't do this without protection," she said it in a very timid voice. She really was into him and really didn't want him to leave. Yet, she didn't want to be raped either. She could feel his erection. He was as ready as she was. Most men wouldn't stop at this point. She didn't have enough strength to stop him if she wanted to, not if he was _the_ Hatake Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be a man let alone a ninja if I forced a woman into bed, Tsujiko. I wouldn't do that," he said. He could see the worry leave her face.

"Besides, there's a lot I can do to you without my dick," Kakashi said kissing her cheek softly.

Tsujiko was grateful he understood. Before she could say anything his lips were on her breasts. She gasped at the pain he was inflicting. He felt so good. His mouth began to water again as he leaned her back spreading her legs. He couldn't wait to taste her. His tongue began to lap at her secretions. He felt her jerk beneath him. He sucked her clit with force and then just barely. He heard her rip the sheets. As he repeated the process, he got an idea. He smiled as she came on his face. He lapped up her juices as they came out of her. Kakashi enjoyed hearing the slick slurping sound. It was so erotic. He decided to share his idea. He would just have to ignore the pulsing in his cock for the time being.

Tsujiko was riding out the throws of her own orgasm. Kakashi watched with patience until she lay still staring at him in the darkness. She sat up and touched his thighs. Wasting no time kissing them. Kakashi caught on to what she was doing. Before she took his dick into her mouth, he stopped her.

"Tsujiko, I have an idea." She looked up at him with her eye brow cocked toward her hairline. What did he have in mind?

"Let me take you out tomorrow," he said not letting his disappointment of a forgone blowjob fill his voice.

"Fine, but, don't you want me to…" she touched his dick for the umpteenth time that night. Kakashi was beginning to think she was kinkier than she had shown him.

"Yes, but not tonight. I'll tell you everything tomorrow," Kakashi couldn't believe he was getting off the bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"Hell no, you're not leaving like _that_?" Kakashi thought about it. He saw no problem going home.

"I can move very quickly," he said looked for his underwear, he remembered he undressed at the door. Oh yes, he'd have to fix that too.

"Kakashi, stay and let me handle that for you," she wasn't going to beg him, but she did want to give him pleasure. "Besides, we can get to know each other over breakfast."

Kakashi thought about it. He glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost dawn.

"Did we really mess around that long?" he muttered. "Apparently," she said. On cue, the sun appeared over Konoha. "Fine," he said. "Where's the shower." She pointed. "Want to take one together?" She looked eagerly at him bouncing off the bed and going to her linen closet. He smiled. She still wore those silk stockings and her red pumps.

"I'd fuck you raw in that shower," he said without waver. "No, I can do this myself." She tried to ignore the moisture gathering between her legs again. She didn't know someone could talk dirty and make it sound like normal conversation.

"Well," she said pulling a robe out of the closet and wrapping it around her. "You can shower and I'll make breakfast. There are guest robes and toothbrushes in the bathroom." Kakashi smiled at her. She looked so sexy. She untied her silver hair from its ponytail and shook it. She rolled her hair into a bun that was held in place with two chopsticks on her nightstand.

"Are you going to cook in those pumps," he asked moving toward the bathroom.

"If you want me to," she said enjoying the light the sun cast on his well sculpted form. He looked glorious. She also so that she was right about his penis. _Yes,_ thought.

"I want you to," he said. She admired his ass he walked away.

* * *

Iruka's head was killing him. He remembered vaguely what had transpired that night. One thing that he was aware of was Kakashi wasn't with them. Ibiki had tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Where's Kashi?" Iruka said trying to sound serious. "We lost him?"

Asuma laughed. "No, man, he left with some hot chick last night."

They were all in Asuma's flat sleeping off their excessive drinking. Asuma had the best place since the morning air could enter without anyone having to get up and actually open a window. At that moment a female voice filled the air.

"Bacon?" Asuma said looking at Ibiki. His bloodshot eyes closed. Ibiki opened them and nodded. "Who is that?" Asuma said trying to sit up from the floor. They were somewhere in his living room he thought.

"Iruka is that your friend?" he said poking the younger man with his foot. Iruka had fallen asleep. Asuma didn't care who she was. He was hungry. He crawled to his feet gasped at what he saw. He was stark naked. Not only was he naked, but Iruka and Ibiki were also naked. Iruka kicked his cover clear across the room. Ibiki, well, he just knew Ibiki slept nude. He let his ninja training kick in to assess what happened. He sure as hell couldn't remember. Liquor bottles. Condom wrappers. Women's panties. Cut rope. Several kunai in the wall. What the hell?

Then as if, on cue, four women came shuffling in from his deck in towels.

"Asuma, the hot tub is great," said a redhead that gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she slapped his ass. Asuma yelped. "You boys should come with us now."

"I think someone is making breakfast," he said bleary eyed. Who is this woman? What is her name? His mind would relinquish nothing.

From what Asuma could tell, there was redhead, two blondes and a brunette standing in front of him and someone in the kitchen. Five women? Did they have an orgy? Then again, as if on cue another brunette came from the kitchen.

"Asuma, how do you like your eggs?" _Oh shit,_ how was he going to keep this from Kurenai?

Ibiki sat up and said, "I like mine scrambled." The brunette smiled had happily bounced off to the kitchen.

"Sarutobi, was she naked?"

He needed a smoke.

"We're all naked Morino."

The four women giggled and began to crawl back onto the futons with the men. Asuma didn't resist as the two blondes pulled back down under his comforter. Damn it, he never stood a chance.

* * *

Gai didn't know a morning he didn't like. Yet, the mornings when he woke up next to Kurenai were the best. She always made him feel like he was alive, like he could do anything, like he was without limits. Now, he wondered if she would ever be completely his. She had told him that she loved him. Yet, she had not said she was letting go of Asuma. After she had miscarried, she had expressed a strong desire to get married and start that family with him. Gai wasn't sure if they were over, or if this was just a rough spot in their relationship. He didn't want to be the in between guy to help her cope. He wanted to be her man.

He didn't like skipping breakfast so he peeled himself away from her. He knew Asuma didn't deserve her. He knew about the man's exploits with other women. Gai had never told Kurenai because he didn't want to hurt her and well, it was another man's business.

Today was going to be a busy day. The rookies had joint team meetings, and they would all have to work together. He wondered how long the hickeys and dark circles around his eyes would go unnoticed. Tenten, his wonderful student, already knew. He remembered the day she just watched him explain a punch to Kurenai. He remembered her giggling and blushing as they noticed her watching them.

He sighed and looked at the clock. He wondered how Kakashi was doing? He above all people felt destructible at times. Yet, the self inflicted wounds seem to hurt the worst. Kakashi dealt with a lot of guilt. He wondered why his eternal rival couldn't see it wasn't his fault.

Then Gai made it up in his mind, after breakfast, he would find Asuma, tell him off. Then, he would find Kakashi and beat the shit out of him for trying to kill his self again. Then, he would find Tenten to help him pick out a ring, or a bracelet for Kurenai.

There. He agenda was complete.

He smiled as he felt Kurenai's hands on his chest.

"I'm going to talk to Asuma today," she said her voice gruff and seductive. "I'm going to end it." Gai's heart leaped. Well, that was one thing off his list.

"We have a meeting today with our teams," Gai said whipping up some eggs. Protein was good for you.

"I'll do it after that," she said let her hand snake toward his dick. She loved his stamina, and the fact that he was adrenaline junky to boot made sex with him an amazing event. She didn't know if she would have energy to train. Of course, he would.

Gai stopped her hand, "You're supposed to have breakfast with Anko and the Hokage this morning. You don't want miss that." He was right. Tsunade would come looking for her.

"Alright," she said patting his crotch anyway. She grabbed her clothes and teleported herself to her apartment. She was shocked to find Anko already waiting.

"Where the hell were you," Anko said getting up from her seat. "We're going to Asuma's right now."

"Why," Kurenai said completely confused. Anko was pissed. So pissed that the fact that Kurenai had teleported in her lady briefs and tank top didn't bother her.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Naruto was meeting Jiraiya for breakfast. Jiraiya claimed that there was another author whose books he might could enjoy.

"This genre could be more to your liking." The words playing over and over in his mind. Why was Jiraiya trying to get him to read?

He couldn't get the image of Sakura out of his mind. Just as he was about to enjoy another memory of her it was interrupted.

"DICKLESS."

Naruto didn't acknowledge him. He was going to have good day and besides, all the right people knew that he was far from being dickless.

"Naruto, wait." Naruto stopped and turned to see Sai.

"You rookies have meeting today right?" Naruto nodded.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Sai go fuck yourself up the ass with your brush?" Naruto didn't know why he was so angry at him. He chalked that one up to the Kyuubi.

_Don't blame me for that. You're just mean as fuck. You always have been. You always will-_

_You go fuck yourself too._

_Heeee heeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

Naruto disengaged his mind from the sealed place and allowed him self to run toward Jiraiya's apartment. He found Jiraiya on his way to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey there you are. What's good?" Then it dawned on Naruto.

"What the fuck is going on with Kakashi?"

"I'm not going to discuss that with you. I think he should." That was fair.

"So, what's eating you Naruto?"

"I can't get Sakura off the brain and…."

"So what's new," Jiraiya said patting him on the back.

"I saw her topless last night."

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. So, he was already having sex again.

"Um, did you use protection?" Naruto hit his Master in the rib. It didn't hurt Jiraiya in the least.

"I said I saw her topless, I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, you know how you minimize things Naruto." Naruto heaved a sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I really want her."

"So, masturbate."

Naruto folded his arms.

"That's not going to help. Not this."

Jiraiya looked a little worried. How long is going to be able to handle himself? Jiraiya wondered and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"Where's this author?" Naruto said looking around.

Jiraiya wondered that too. It wasn't like her to be late for anything. In one motion Jiraiya hoisted Naruto his back and leaped straight up into the air. Within seconds, Naruto found himself in the mountains looking at a cottage. The air smelled so crisp and he could've sworn he smelled something akin to cinnamon buns.

"Where are we, Ero-Sennin?"

"This is one of my houses. I stay in the city to be closer to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto heard what he really was saying. He wanted to be closer to the Hokage.

"Jiraiya, the door," Naruto nodded toward it. It had been kicked open. Without a word Jiraiya sprinted toward the cottage. Naruto right behind him. They passed through open door. Jiraiya summoned a battle axe from a scroll and Naruto summoned a katana. Only to find in horror Jiraiya's back coming toward him at an alarming speed. Apparently, Jiraiya had slipped on the step. Naruto had managed to roll out of the way proceed two steps further to slip himself. What great ninja's they were.

"What the hell", he muttered. Naruto removed the offending item off his foot. It was a pair of navy blue ANBU issued boxers that read on the tag Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Alright! Now we've got a plot moving!

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Meetings

I don't own Naruto.

Please review.

* * *

There were only a few moments in Kakashi's life when had thought, "_I'm going to die."_

Tsujiko had just given him a homemade cinnamon bun and he had bitten it and like it when a crushing pressure settled on his throat. His hand grasping for his attacker, he was loosing his vision quickly.

As a sign of hope, he heard Naruto's voice demanding that the choking cease. Maybe he wouldn't die. If Naruto wanted him to live, he had a good shot at finishing his cinnamon bun and having intercourse with Tsujiko. _Fight Naruto!_

Then, he could breathe again. Jiraiya was barking at him. However, he couldn't hear him. The ringing in his ears was too loud. Someone pressed a cold glass of juice to his lips. It tasted so good. Tears escaped his eyes. He finished the juice and blinked up at Jiraiya.

"Answer me! Why the fuck are you here?" Kakashi just sat staring at Jiraiya. He wanted to say, _Having breakfast,_ or, _Isn't it obvious. _Yet, he didn't because he had never seen _this_ look on Jiraiya's face. He felt death near him, and he didn't want to die. Not now at least.

"Jiji stop it," Tsujiko said touching the tender flesh of Kakashi's neck. "You almost crushed his trachea." Jiraiya inhaled and exhaled deeply ten times. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya didn't realize he had been choking Kakashi. It was literally blind rage. He looked at the fear on Kakashi's face and felt regret seep into him.

"Kakashi, oh god, I'm so sorry, son," Jiraiya said dismissing the ax. All the while Naruto hung clinging to Jiraiya's back in a futile effort to move Jiraiya away from Kakashi. He hopped to floor. He looked at his sensei tear stained face, and felt like hugging Kakashi. In all of their years fighting, Naruto had never felt like Kakashi was about to die. Jiraiya had truly frightened Naruto.

"What the fuck, Ero-Sennin? Is this an ex or something? Jeez, let it go," Naruto said trying to search Jiraiya's face of why he would behave that way. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto apologetically.

"Jiji, please don't," Tsujiko said in a small voice moving her small frame toward the giant man. Kakashi realized two things. Without her pumps, Tsujiko was about Sakura's height which was interesting because he generally like tall women. Kakashi had also just realized that Tsujiko and Jiraiya did indeed know each other. Tsujiko and Jiraiya hugged one another in small but intimate embrace. Kakashi definitely had some questions. While he had been explaining his career history, Tsujiko failed to mention that she also knew the legendary ninja Jiraiya. Kakashi doubted there were two of them.

"You know how I get," he said very quietly. Naruto released a very exasperated voice.

"Well, is this the author you were telling me about?" Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Better question," Kakashi said, "How do you know him?" He said pointing at Tsujiko and then at Jiraiya. Tsujiko looked at him with weird look as if she had told him already.

"I have better question," Jiraiya said glaring at Kakashi, "Why are you here when you have an appointment in ten minutes." Kakashi sat up in a way that reminded Naruto of rabbit. He looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Oh," he said rubbing his morning stubble. "Naruto, you wouldn't be interested in earning a hundred bucks on a D level mission."

Naruto smiled, "Sure."

"Just sit and stare at this woman for a while as me," Kakashi said very seriously. He had to get to the bottom of this with Tsujiko. It would gnaw at him all day.

"Hell no," Jiraiya said to both of them. It was hard having your Master there to ruin your short cuts. "Ibiki is doing this session anyway. He'd know better, you little pricks."

Tsujiko laughed.

"Well, Kakashi, I'm supposed to be having breakfast with them anyway. You can pick me up later." She gave Kakashi a very sweet kiss on the lips that let Jiraiya know exactly why Kakashi had been there as if his discarded underwear in the foyer hadn't been enough. Kakashi savored the kiss but eyed Jiraiya at the same time. He took a whim and wrapped his arms around her briefly.

"Hmmm," Kakashi couldn't help but say. Naruto abruptly stormed out of the cottage. Jiraiya torn between his two pupils decided to pull Kakashi away from Tsujiko while he ran after Naruto.

"Meeting. Now. Go." Jiraiya said feeling Kakashi's form dissolve into smoke. The air outside had gotten more moist. The sun felt good on his arms. Yet, he couldn't enjoy it because he didn't sense Naruto's presence.

"I'm up here," Naruto said standing on the patio above Jiraiya's head. He walked around the cottage to find Naruto was holding something black and lacy in his hand. He seemed to be enjoying the scent of whatever it was.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said joining him on the patio. "Are you alright?" Jiraiya had guessed that the kiss between Tsujiko and Kakashi had been a little much for him.

"I had crush on him for a while a think," Naruto said a little out of character. His eyes seemed so far away. "I didn't know what his face looked like so I made up one. A man like that is easy to fantasize with. You're not held down by reality."

Jiraiya didn't say anything. Naruto had never talked about any homoerotic moments he might have had. Yet, that didn't mean that he didn't have any.

"Then a moment in the Hokage's office made me realize that I didn't like men."

Leave it to Tsunade to make man find his manhood.

"What happened?"

"I kissed her right breast, the Tsun-, the Hokage's, I mean," Naruto said licking his lips.

"I realized then, that I couldn't help it, so much that I was satisfied dying afterward. I needed to feel at least one between my teeth."

Jiraiya didn't know what to think about that. Tsunade had often laughed about how the young ANBU would get caught ogling her. She would reprimand them or twist their balls. She'd told him everything but nothing like this. Never about Naruto.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said trying to figure out what was balled up in Naruto's hand. "Do you see what's wrong with what you did?" Jiraiya was nervous. What would he say? Was mind that consumed by the demon?

"Oh, yes, two things wrong. I violated Tsunade, and she derived no pleasure from my actions." Jiraiya exhaled slowly. He had never seen Naruto so serious. He'd have to talk to Tsunade about this. It would be irresponsible not extensively investigate how Naruto handled his sexuality at this point. When he had been thirteen, it was bad. He couldn't even train because of his erections every other hour. If anything got toned it was his right forearm for sure. The masturbation seemed to take forever.

The first time he'd had intercourse was with a woman that was twice his age eager to show him the ropes. They hung around that city for a year. Jiraiya had to make sure there would be no paternity suits in the future.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said moving closer. "When you feel like you might do something wrong again, I want you to come to me, okay?"

Naruto nodded. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Jiraiya was a father to him. He needed one. It was hard being a man. Naruto was responsible for himself.

"What's in your hand?" Naruto shrugged and shoved the thing in his pocket.

"The rookies have a meeting soon. I'd better go on," Naruto said. With that, Naruto disappeared. As Naruto disappeared Tsujiko opened the patio door.

"Oh, big man," she said smiling. Jiraiya couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He watched as she looked around the patio floor for something. Jiraiya looked around.

"What are you looking for?" She grinned at him.

"You could probably put this scene in one of your books." Tsujiko was laughing. Jiraiya folded his arms.

"Do tell."

"Young ninja transports mysterious girl to home. Ninja, in the heat of passion cuts off girl's favorite satin undergarment and discards on patio floor. Next morning, girl has to explain to her father that she's looking for her underwear." Tsujiko looked like Hinata pointing her fingers together.

Tsujiko watched as her father unfolded his arms. She hadn't thought he'd be this upset. She watched as the gears turned in her father's head.

"FUCKING LITTLE PERVERT!" Jiraiya screamed. "NARUTO!"

Tsujiko leaped back as her father began to pace like a lion. Muttering things like,

"I'll rip him in two," and, "It's my fault he's this way." Tsujiko brought her little body in the way of the bull.

"Dad," she said only in emergencies. Now was an appropriate time.

"Dad, what is it, what's wrong?" Jiraiya looked at his daughter in her eyes. His eyes.

"You know the little blond kid that I wanted you to take in as a little brother and love him like he's my son?"

"Yeah, that was him right?" Jiraiya nodded.

"He just made off with your…your undergarments…" Jiraiya watched as Tsujiko gasped and ran back inside. In a few seconds, she emerged dressed and latched on to her father's arm.

"What?" Jiraiya said looking at his daughter in confusion.

"We go after him," she said as if her father was dumb. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto is at the Hokage's office in a very important meeting. You can't go bursting in demanding your…"

"…panties…"

"Be returned to you."

Jiraiya was uncomfortable about this whole thing. He was uncomfortable that Kakashi had cut them off of her and even more uncomfortable that Naruto was walking around with them in his pocket. Uncomfortable that he had watched them kiss. Uncomfortable about the whole damned situation. Then it dawned on him with the snap of his fingers.

"I'll have Kakashi get them for you, how about that?"

"Can he do that?"

"He's his sensei, too."

"Okay, yeah, that could work out in some strange way. I'll see him later anyway."

"Yeah. Although, I don't think they'll be returned to you, at least Naruto won't have them."

Tsujiko looked at her father. She knew that the whole ordeal was unnerving him.

"I have a book signing today too. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight," she offered. In truth, she missed her father.

"Okay, set places for two extra people, I want Naruto to explain himself to you and apologize. I gotta get to this meeting." Tsujiko nodded not asking who the other setting was for. She let him carry her down to the ground. They enjoyed the walk on the trail together. Konoha looked beautiful. It felt like old times.

* * *


	6. Go

**I don't own Naruto. Although, I see this fic getting hits, it doesn't get a lot of reviews. Please review even if you're not enjoying the story. This chapter is the chapter before a climax. Things are happening. I had to mobilize all of the teams. And I realize that everyone is a chunin now except Naruto. That was my mistake. Sorry. I'm going to try to hammer out all of the chapters soon. I don't know how long it will be. But I know the end I desire. So, please review.  
**

* * *

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind 

_There was so pleasant about that phase_

_Even your emotions had an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there, without care_

_Yeah I was out of touch _

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

Kakashi vowed that he would do his best to be on time from now on. He had waited an hour for Ibiki to stumble into his office. The bear of a man looked like he'd been put through six seconds of hell. He watched him pour himself a cup of water from the cooler and dissolve two round tablets in it. Kakashi watched him settle into his chair. Ibiki looked like he could go to sleep right there. Kakashi would happily oblige him.

"Someone had fun last night," Kakashi said smiling.

Ibiki looked at him with a smirk of his own. He nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"I don't know. I don't ever remember _fun_ taking such a toll before. You had good night too though."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi knew their session had begun. Dr. Morino was in and on his toes regardless of how he looked or felt. There was no escaping this.

"Asuma and I saw that woman you left with. The one in red, with the heels and hair." Ibiki whistled at the memory of the woman. "She was hot."

Kakashi moved in his chair.

"Do you take offense to that?" Kakashi cursed Ibiki's PhD in psychology. He didn't need the Byakugan to read body movements. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair.

"No, it's just, well, it seems she might more than a one night fling."

Ibiki nodded, "I'll keep my comments to myself then."

"It's okay, it's just you know like me telling Asuma that Kurenai has killer legs and I do her in a bathroom."

"Well not really. I think after this morning you could tell Asuma that Kurenai has killer legs and four additional tits and he wouldn't bat a lash."

Kakashi studied Ibiki's face. He was baiting him, but Kakashi couldn't resist.

"Tell me."

Ibiki didn't like gossiping but he had to tell someone. He was just amazed that he had gotten out of Asuma's flat whole. Iruka had experienced the wrath of Anko, but somehow that turned into a weird, feral, violent make out session. Ibiki just decided to usher himself and his five new friends out of the back door before Kurenai saw them.

"Apparently, we were seen leaving the club with a few ladies. We were ambushed this morning." Ibiki didn't see anything wrong with a little guy talk. It would hopefully disarm Kakashi.

"Really? Who tattled? Meredith?"

Meredith was Ibiki's ex girlfriend. She was bitter as hell and even stalked him for a while. Thankfully, the Hokage sent him out of the village for duration; and, mission records for lower level personnel were considered classified information.

"Thankfully, her crazy as wasn't there. Anko saw Asuma leave with two blondes on each arm. Iruka had two brunettes and redhead. We were all pretty drunk so Anko assumed the worst." Kakashi was laughing.

"What? You didn't want one Ibiki?"

"Well, they didn't mind being shared." Ibiki sighed at the memory. He explained to Kakashi. He had interrogated the women, as he made sure they were clear of the flat. Apparently, each of the men had been with all five of the women in some from or another much to his horror. The odds were as such that he could've contracted something incurable. However, he was fortunately informed that the five women were nurses.

They knew that the three men all had clean bills of health because the redhead had given them their biannual exams herself.

"So, wait a minute, these chicks _picked you up?_" Ibiki nodded.

"They apparently only date or screw men that they keep in a certain file."

"Well, that's just damned convenient." Ibiki nodded again.

"It's also damned scary. Women are crazy."

"They're just playing the game in a smart way. I can't say I blame them. I bet ninety percent of the women in Konoha wish they had access to their men's health records."

Ibiki shrugged. "I gotta make sure I tell Iruka. I wonder if ever got away from Anko."

"What started that?"

Uncharacteristically, Ibiki burst into laughter. Kakashi watched the man hold his stomach for a few seconds. His receptionists poked her head in for a few seconds.

"Dr. Morino?" she said her blue eyes crinkling in concern. She'd never seen the ninja smile let alone laugh. She concluded she like the man's smile. Ibiki waved her away.

"I'm okay," he said trying to breathe. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Kakashi, I'll let him tell that one."

"Fine. One last question."

"Go," Ibiki said knocking back is water medicine.

"How was the orgy?" Ibiki raised a brow.

"What do you mean _how was it?"_

"Who did what to whom?" Ibiki shook his head.

"If it were my style to tell you, I don't remember much."

"Damn," Kakashi said get off the edge of his seat. He approached Ibiki's desk and leaned over it. "The Sharingan is very useful at extracting information. I could return what happy to your memory." Ibiki thought about it.

"Maybe later," he said seriously. Those women _were _pretty hot. At least, he could enjoy the memories.

"So, how's life without the mask?" Kakashi shrugged. He sat down.

"I see you haven't shaved in about two days."

"It's hard to look at my face."

"Why is that?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "Because I look like my father, that's why. We all know that I'm a trouble tortured individual."

"You blame yourself for what he did back then?"

"It's not just his choices. It's my choices. It's about Obito and Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura, my choices cost them a lot. Too much."

"What do you mean? What have your students endured because of your choices?"

Kakashi looked at the floor. The tears were involuntary. Kakashi began to convulse. _When did I become such a fucking cry baby?_

"I-I don't want to talk about this Ibiki. I can't do this now."

"You must. Let's talk about Sakura first. What happened there?

Kakashi wanted to hit Ibiki. The pink haired girl's face appeared in his mind.

"It was a mission. I left her in a tavern to follow a target. I thought she would be fine. I should not have left her there…"

* * *

_Sakura watched her sensei leave. The moment he was gone she wished he had gone with her. A burly fat man appeared in front of her table. His face was covered in greasy silver hair._

"_Hey honey why don't you come have some fun with me?"_

Where were Naruto and Sasuke when you needed them? Oh right? Scouting in the other direction. They'd be here soon. This was the meeting place. They'd be here soon.

"_No," she replied evenly. "I'm waiting for my teammates and my sensei to return."_

"_Oh, he said sitting down next to her. She moved all the way around the booth and stood up. She looked around. No one seemed to care that a young girl was clearly being accosted by the brut. She resolved in herself that she would just have to kill him.  
_

"_What's wrong," said a voice from behind her. "Don't you want to play with us?" The suddenly was on the floor with something pressed into her back. Sakura shifted her weight and rolled away. Then suddenly hands came from everywhere grabbing and squeezing. She felt her shorts get torn away. She screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. They were touching her. She felt nauseous. _

_  
She heard a guttural scream. Blood sprayed her face causing her to scream louder. Someone's rolled across the floor. All of the hands were gone. Naruto and Sasuke were there. Naruto's eyes looked bloodshot. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly. Kakashi had proceeded in slicing another man in half with a katana that seemingly appeared from nowhere. There was so much blood. _

_Naruto charged the man that had Sakura's shorts. He put his fist into the man's face. Sasuke thought that while slicing the bastards in two was appropriate justice, they were all unarmed and he didn't want his teacher to be arrested for a slaughter._

"_Sensei you have to stop. You can't kill the all." Sasuke said it with indifference. He wanted to use the chidori himself, but they had finished the mission. They could leave this God forsaken place. He picked up Sakura while Naruto put her shorts back on her. She hadn't moved or said a word. Once she was dressed they carried her outside the tavern. Naruto found pitcher of water and washed her face. They heard a few more sounds. _

_  
Kakashi hadn't stopped. Oh well. They'd lie for him anyway. Kakashi emerged for the tavern covered in blood. He didn't speak, but proceeded to leave the town with a quick pace. As soon as he reached a river he bathed himself. Sakura hadn't said a word the entire. She had let Naruto and Sasuke wash her face and arms. Sasuke made sure she ate while Naruto talked to her soothingly. _

_Kakashi couldn't bring herself to look at her. It was the first and only time he had cried openly in front them. They sat around their fire. Sakura lie in between Sasuke and Naruto. She got up to find her sensei sitting outside of his tent staring at the sky. She walked over to him and sat down. _

"_Are you okay, Kaka-sensei?" He looked at her with a wide eye and began to cry._

_His sobs had reached Sasuke first. Naruto sat up._

"_Sakura chan? Are you okay?" They poked their heads out of the tent to find their sensei holding their teammate. _

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered over and over again. As Naruto was about to go over to them, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside._

* * *

Ibiki handed Kakashi a box of tissue. Sakura had lost a part of her innocence that day. It was brutal and tragic. It was his fault.

Kakashi stared at Ibiki biting his lip.

"I was supposed to protect them. I'm their sensei."

"I see. Have you told Sakura you feel about this?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Kakashi, I want you to talk to her. I mean really talk to her. Tell her how this guilt has been eating you up."

"What if she hates me for it?" Ibiki sat back in his chair.

"What if she doesn't? What if she's grateful for you saving and avenging her? It doesn't sound like that little girl that asked if you were okay hates you, Kakashi."

"She's older now though. She understands what they were trying to do to her."

"Do you want her to hate you?"

"I deserve it," Kakashi whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt her again."

Ibiki looked at him.

"We're done Kakashi. Talk to Sakura _today._ I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. We'll discuss Sasuke and Naruto then. "

Kakashi decided he would go and shave before he went to the meeting it was halfway done anyway. He would count it as small personal victory. Then, thoughts of Tsujiko swirled in his mind. He looked forward to seeing her again. He'd get the details of her relation with Jiraiya from Jiraiya since he would see him before he saw her. He mulled over in his mind how he was going to talk to Sakura. It was easier said than done.

* * *

The Hokage was pissed. Four jonin were missing from this meeting. This meeting was marked highly classified and extremely important. Where the fuck were they?

"Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko," the Hokage muttered underneath her breath. Where are they?

Shikamaru noticed Maito Gai standing there in a very uncharacteristic pose. Arms folded. Legs crossed. Head bent. Eyes closed. Apparently, he was the only jonin to show up.

"Hokage sama," said Neji Hyuga. "Is there something wrong? We've been here for over an hour."

Before Tsunade could say anything Naruto spoke up, "Neji, I think we should just be patient. Baa-chan wouldn't have waited this long if this weren't important." Tsunade was surprised. When had he gotten so observant? Naruto had changed a lot.

"I agree this _is_ troublesome, but, it's not like the those four to keep the Hokage waiting…well, except for Kakashi sensei of course." Naruto nodded.

"It's alright," the Hokage said. "You all can take a twenty minute break. Shizune, send an ANBU to find those jonin." Just then, Kakashi walked in the room looking very refreshed.

"Sorry," he said. "My previous meeting ran a little long. What'd I miss?"

Sakura liked her sensei's face. He was rather handsome. She walked up to him with a sweet smile.

"Nothing," she said. "We haven't started yet. We're taking a recess." The other rookies filed out of the room. Naruto joined them. While, Shikamaru stood speaking softly to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, were you waiting for me?" he said pointing incredulously to himself. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't proceed with the meeting. He was always late, although, he had vowed to be on time from now on.

"Of course not. I just can't leave Gai with the responsibility of deciphering all of the information I have to give to all of these teams. I'm going to tell them things that they may not understand. They have leaders. They're supposed to be here."

Gai hadn't moved or said anything. He was wondering where Kurenai was.

Just then, Jiraiya entered the room and looked around in confusion. Kakashi flinched at the sight of the approaching man. He and the Hokage exchanged trouble glances.

"Hey there Jiraiya," Kakashi said brightly. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Ah, no, son, I'm really sorry about that. Yet, I need to talk to you about something."

"Jiraiya, can talk to you for a second?" Tsunade said with a strained tone.

The Hokage sat in her chair very calmly. Shizune had sent the ANBU to find them. That was all she could do for now. She was the Hokage. She couldn't go around the village trying to find them her self. She folded her arms and tapped her foot to an old rhythm no one knew anymore.

She abruptly retreated to her "other" office the one hidden behind barriers, seals, and corridors. Because Shizune changed them everyday, Jiraiya let the young woman lead him behind the Hokage. Kakashi watched as the pair disappeared behind a very plain door.

Kakashi was left wondering what he wanted. In case, he had shaved and now needed to move on to personal goal number two. Talking to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura nodded.

"Can you buy me lunch?" she said with smirk. Naruto looked at her with amused smile.

"I'll see you guys later," said Naruto leaving them in privacy. Kakashi watched Naruto walk away and wondered why he had such a satisfied look on his face. Abruptly, Jiraiya emerged from Hokage's office.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled. "Wait there." Naruto began to look really nervous. Kakashi wondered what was really going on. Jiraiya spoke quickly into Kakashi's ear and abruptly exited the office give Naruto a look on the way out. Sakura wondered why the man was in such a hurry. To her own surprise she watched Kakashi loop charka strings around Naruto and pull him toward him.

He reached into Naruto's pocket causing him to giggle a little involuntarily. Nothing. He tried the other pocket. He produced something black and shoved it into his own pocket.

"What's that?" Sakura said.

"Nothing," they replied in unison. Kakashi and Naruto stared at one another for a moment.

"I need to talk to you later as well, okay," he said in very gentle tone that surprised Naruto. He nodded. _Why is he blushing, _Sakura thought.

"Okay, Sakura, let's grab some food," Kakashi said letting the charka strings fall at his feet. Sakura gave Naruto a strange look as she left with her teacher.

Naruto was left in the room looking at very confused Shikamaru. Naruto grinned at him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, how about cutting me out of here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome."

* * *

Asuma made his way to the Hokage's office. He was going to be in a world of shit. Kurenai walked beside him. She hadn't said anything since the blowout at his house.

"So, where's Anko?"

"I don't know," she said tersely. He flinched at the venom in her voice. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, we were both wrong here," Asuma said trying to sound civil. She had been fucking Gai. He couldn't believe it, but she had stood there and said it very plainly. He hadn't misunderstood her. While he had no room to be, he was furious. Yet, he did understand why. It had ultimately been Asuma's own fault; he had neglected and cheated on her. Yet, he wasn't just going to give up.

She didn't say anything. They walked into the Tower. He even held the door open for her. Before they entered the room, he grabbed her roughly by the arm. The pain shot through her arm. She glared at him. He had never manhandled her before. The ferocious look on her face startled her.

"If you think for a moment that I'm going to just sit back and let him take you away from you're fucking crazy. We worked to hard at this. I fucked up, but you've got to give me a chance to make it right. This isn't over. I love you too damn much. If he's going to have you, it'll be over my rotting corpse."

His tone was gruff and thick. Tears stung his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He pressed his lips against her. She could feel his hot tongue pressing for entrance. He squeezed her arm tighter. Her mouth opened in shock. His tongue invaded licking and tasting her. Kurenai wondered this passion had come from. She turned her head away from him. Watching her catch her breath was making Asuma horny. Her lips so wet. He let her go. He swallowed thickly and entering meeting room eight. Sure enough, Gai was sitting there looking very serious. Asuma resisted the urge to lay his charka infused fist into his shiny black crown.

Gai looked at Asuma in his eyes. Asuma's eyes said, _You fucking bastard._ So, he knew. Gai wondered what Asuma would do. At that moment, Kurenai entered the room. She looked startled to see Gai approaching her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Asuma moving in her direction.

Kurenai couldn't help the '_Oh crap'_ look on her face. Fortunately, Shikamaru was as smart as Asuma said he was.

"Hey Asuma-sensei. Where have you been? The Hokage is going to kill you." Asuma stopped in his tracks. As leaders they couldn't have a confrontation that would harm the morale of any team. Three leaders going at it before a meeting would definitely be detrimental. It would cause their teams to take sides and pit them against one another. Shikamaru knew this. Shikamaru knew they knew this. Shikamaru wanted them to know that he simply _knew_ about the whole situation.

It was why Kurenai gave him a very grateful smile before she ran out of the room. Gai gave the boy a look he couldn't read. He followed Kurenai down the hall, but stopped when she ran into the women's restroom. He decided to wait in the hall. Asuma just stared at Shikamaru.

"Did you know?"

Naruto decided that he really should play dumb and leave.

"I'm going to go grab some ramen, thanks Shikamaru."

"About what?"

He wanted to throw something at that kid.

"Did you know she was with Gai?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything. At that moment, Ino ran into the room with Tenten.

"Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei is in the bathroom crying. What did you do?"

Asuma wanted to smack the blonde. Although, her father had said that he too had to fight the urge to slap her once her twice, Inoichi wouldn't be okay with that.

"Leave it Ino," Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him. He always knew more than he let on. The blond said nothing, but posted up on the wall of the room waiting for the Hokage to return.

Shikamaru could tell that he had infuriated the blonde. Tenten simply looked at Asuma and then at Shikamaru. She strode up to Shikamaru.

"I think its best for you to leave it alone too, Shikamaru," she said it so quietly. That was one thing Shikamaru liked about Tenten. She was far less troublesome of all the women he knew. Lately, he had found himself being more drawn to her. He admired the way she trained without complaint. The way she followed her orders without question. The way she was so easy going.

Shikamaru gave his sensei one last look. Thankfully, the Hokage returned. Hinata entered the room with Neji followed by Kakashi and his team. Shino, Choji, and Kiba came in right before a flustered Anko appeared at the door. Gai came in without Kurenai.

Shizune looked around the room. "Who are we missing?"

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said looking around. Ino cleared her throat loudly. Asuma silently thanked heaven that he was on the other side of the room less he carry out his desire to harm her.

"Fine, I'm not waiting any longer. Just so you know, after this mission, you Jonin that were late _including you Kakashi_, you're going to pay the price for making me wait. You _will _meet me on Training ground 32 one week from today, if you are alive. You _will_ be on time. You _will _have your asses handed to you. _Your teams will witness it._ As future warnings to them should they decide to fuck with my time. Got it?"

Kakashi began to protest but responded with the others, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke Uchiha is on his way back to Konoha," Tsunade said firmly. Sasuke and Naruto were on their feet. Naruto was saying something but his sentences sounded foreign. Sakura was saying something as well but the pitch in her voice so high no one could understand her. Tsunade held up her hand.

"SHUT UP," Tsunade yelled. "Let me finish. I sent Jiraiya to intercept him. Because your team leaders were late, I had to have Jiraiya go ahead. He can handle Orochimaru or any Sound nin, Akatsuki, or who ever he may encounter on the way." Tsundae spoke confidently about her ex teammate.

"_You_ were supposed to incept him Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. _You _were supposed to back them up Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. _You_ were supposed to stand guard of any traps that could be there Ku-…where the fuck _is _that ANBU! _WHY isn't Kurenai here!_" Tsunade grabbed her desk and flung out of the window. Shizune was smart enough to stand in front of the Hokage when she was angry. Tsunade's habit was to throw things behind her.

"Shizune, reassign the ANBU guard. He isn't worth shit."

Shizune nodded. Asuma and Gai didn't say a word.

"Get moving, all of you, Jiraiya is about an hour ahead of you and you'll have to run full speed to catch up with him."

"Baa-chan, is Ero-Sennin really that fast?"

Tsunade glared at him. Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He just sprinted out of the door. Kakashi and Sakura behind him. Asuma left with his team. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata looked confused.

"Gai, take Kurenai's team," Tsunade said wishing she hadn't thrown her desk out of the window. "Anko, I wanted you to go with Kakashi in the event any sound nin were with him. You're familiar with their jutsus." Anko nodded and leaped out of the whole in the window. Shizune hoped silently that no one had gotten killed via falling desk.

* * *

Come, on, review. you know you want to. Thanks to everyone that has! I will get to Naruto. There will be more Sai, and Tsujiko. YEAH! And I'm thank abou renaming the Fic. 


	7. Get Him

I don't own Naruto…but if I did…

* * *

If Tsujiko hadn't known better, she would've thought her father had requested her company on a mission. Once she realized that he had, she exclaimed gleefully and ran after him not bothering for any details. Just do as you're told. That's daddy's girl.

Unfortunately, she wasn't dressed for the occasion. She wore a white-short backless halter and white sandals. Of course, she had strapped a kunai to her thigh for 'just in case' moments. She wondered what her father had wanted her to do.

As if he could read her thoughts, Jiraiya turned and looked at her. They had been running for over an hour. They couldn't see the village.

"Tsujiko, I don't know what this kid is going to do. I just need you to match his katana, he's a skilled swordsman taught by Orochimaru himself."

"So was I," Tsujiko said suddenly understanding that she was a last resort. Her father must have wanted to do something, but would need her to be a distraction. "Uncle ChiChi sure got fucked up in the head though."

Jiraiya stopped abruptly. He turned and faced his daughter.

"First of all, watch your language. Second, you will _not_ call _him_ Uncle. He is Orochimaru. Third, he was always fucked up, and the only reason he didn't experiment on you was because Tsunade would've torn him half, after I broke all of his bones. He _never_ loved you."

Tsujiko looked at the ground in sadness at the emphasis Jiraiya had placed on the last sentence. She didn't reply. She merely formed the hand seals and summoned her katana that Unc- Orochimaru had given her.

"Right, don't pull out all of your guns until I say so. I really don't know what he intends to do."

Suddenly, Jiraiya felt the pit of his stomach bubble. Sasuke was close. They remained camouflaged. They could see him over the horizon. He was being pursued.

"Jiji, his chakra's dangerously low, who's that chasing him?"

Kabuto? The kid looked like he was stage two of a curse seal transformation. Sasuke was too fast, but eventually his chakra would reach nil. He had succeeded in killing Itachi, but his chakra had been used to his limit. He dared not attempt to muster the chidori. Kabuto being the opportunist he was, took the opportunity to kill the ninja that betrayed and almost killed his master. The only thing that Sasuke was relying on was that the Konoha scouts had seen him enter the Fire Country and relayed the message to the Fifth. That was days ago. Would Kabuto risk entering Konoha just to kill him?

A smile graced his lips. If Naruto still cared anything about him, Kabuto had a hell of a fight ahead of him.

Jiraiya motioned for Tsujiko to remain quiet. Without his Sharingan active, Sasuke couldn't have seen them in the foliage above. This was good. They would let him pass between them and lock Kabuto in a clothesline pincher move. Very basic.

Sasuke saw them too late. A knee was swung into his stomach. It connected. Fade to black.

Kabuto didn't see them at all. An elbow struck between his shoulder blades. It ripped through his spine. The curse seal receded. Fade to black.

Jiraiya hoisted the young ninjas over each shoulder.

"They'll be out for a while, it looks like they were both at their chakra limits," Tsujiko said studying Kabuto's pale face.

"Well that's over," she said looking at her blade. "I didn't even get to use you ChiChi."

"You named the sword 'ChiChi'?" Jiraiya looked disgusted. Tsujiko nodded, slinging it over her shoulder. Jiraiya didn't say anything. He just began the trek back to Konoha. It was too easy. The sun was setting as Kakashi finally saw Sasuke. He was being carried by Jiraiya on one shoulder. Naruto ran up screaming.

"IS IT HIM? IS IT HIM REALLY? IS IT HIM REALLY?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She just let crocodile tears seep from her eyes. Kakashi patted her head reassuringly.

Asuma walked up with the sun behind him casting shadows all around his face. He looked ethereal. Kakashi wanted to laugh, but, he was reminded of the Third Hokage.

"So what happened? All this fuss and the old man took him down." Naruto ran behind the Sannin's back and studied his friend's face. It was all so anti-climatic. Yet, he was glad Sasuke was back and alive. Yet, one thing did trouble him.

"Excuse me, Tsujiko-neechan?" The young man looked at her with innocence on his face that wouldn't let Tsujiko believe he was a perverted panty thief.

"Yes, Naruto?" She said smiling at him.

"Were you with Ero-Sennin?" Tsujiko nodded.

"I just helped a little. He really didn't need me," she said sounding a little disappointed. She just kneed the kid in the gut. No jutsu. No katana. No big deal.Kakashi decided to take the opportunity to get to the bottom of something that had been gnawing on his mind.

"While you being here, dressed like that does raise questions, I think answering my previous question-"

"We have to get Sasuke-kun to the hospital. His chakra levels are so low," Sakura said stopping her sensei cold. Jiraiya nodded and ran off toward the hospital. Sakura was right behind him. Naruto gave his sensei a look.

"Don't you care that he's back?"

Kakashi looking liked he was searching for something in his mind.

"There's not much else he can do," Asuma said trying to help Kakashi. "Sasuke left on his own accord. He's back, and we're happy about that, but right now there's nothing that Kakashi, you, or I can do for him. He's at the mercy of the Hokage after he pulls through." Kakashi nodded sending a thankful look his way.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said quietly. "You won't get to see him for awhile. So, you should probably just chill out until you can."

"Why?" said Ino looking very tired. "Why, I mean, he's finally back."

"He's a criminal," offered Choji. "While he didn't attack the village, he still abandoned his oath to protect it." The knowledge fell on Ino. What would happen to Sasuke?

"He also came back on his own accord," said Naruto. "That's got to count for something." Naruto balled his fists and shut his eyes. Asuma turned to look at the woman that had been with Jiraiya only to find that she had been studying him.

"You're Sarutobi Asuma, the Third's son, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, his fourth one anyway. And you are?"

Kakashi interrupted, "In the process of answering my question." Tsujiko sighed.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya is-"

"Stop," it was Shizune. The ANBU guard had yet to be replaced. "The Hokage has requested that all teams return for a debriefing." Asuma turned to leave with his team. Shizune looked at Naruto.

"Please go with Asuma-sempai, Naruto." Naruto complied. Shizune looked at Tsujiko.

"Tsujiko, the Hokage finds it most important that you keep the knowledge of your family a secret."

Tsujiko could understand that, being the daughter of Sannin could make you a target.

"But, she thinks it is appropriate that you tell Kakashi; since, Jiraiya is also insisting that it would be best, before you two went any further," Shizune added with a blush disappearing herself. Who had told her what was going on with them, Kakashi wondered. Why was it a matter of the Hokage's office discussions?

Tsujiko smiled. They were alone. She ran over and put her arms around his neck.

"No, no," he said dodging her lips. Kakashi's mind was working overtime.

"You're related to Jiraiya? How?"

"He's my father." Kakashi exhaled. Now, he understood why he had gotten choked. If he'd found another man's underwear in his daughter's living room he'd freak too.

"I see." Tsujiko kissed him.

"I thought you would've realized that when I told you my last name."

"I don't know Jiraiya's last name…no one does…it's classified." Tsujiko looked pained. She had told classified information. Well, no matter, the Hokage thought he should know everything.

"Kakashi, there's more." Kakashi frowned.

"What?"

"Tsunade is my mom." Kakashi smiled. That actually made a lot of sense. So much sense that he laughed.

"You're their kid huh?" She smiled, relieved that he hadn't ran off in fear. She kissed him deeper and more slowly. He happily complied with her tongue as she tasted his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm their one and only mistake," she said as they walked slowly toward the village.

"Why did they deem me fit to know that? I mean it's not like we have serious thing here." Kakashi wondered how she would take that. A lot of women had trouble assessing the reality of relationships. Sometimes it was just the sex. He also wanted to know how felt about them long term. Kakashi felt like it was definitely a possibility.

"That's true, but I think they think they see something special between us. Jiji sorta told me about you this morning. I interrogated him actually. He has great confidence in you. He says you're a good man." Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What do you think about me?"

Kakashi held his breath. What had Jiraiya told her?

"I think I'll tell you after our date," she said smiling up at him. Kakashi winced.

"About our date," he said stopping and facing her. "My student has just returned from three renegade years and was kinda near death the last time I saw him. Can we postpone?" She laughed at his casualness.

"Of course," she said. He lifted her up into a rather passionate kiss. It literally took her breath away.

"Thanks princess," he said disappearing leaving her to wonder when butterflies had taken residence in her stomach.

* * *

"So you don't know what to do?" Tsunade looked at Kurenai with a lot of sympathy, but she was still pissed.

"No, I don't know," she looked at her Hokage, "What would you do?" Tsunade folded her arms. The tears that streamed down Kurenai's face were one's she had shed before too. Yet, it had come to down to a simple resolution.

"Be with the one I love," she replied quietly. This was too nostalgic.

"What?"

" I chose to be with the one I love. Be with the one you love," she said louder.

Kurenai sobbed. "I can't possibly pick one without breaking the other's heart. I love them both. Is that possible?"

"Yes, but you have to decide still," Tsunade said sternly.

"But, but, how do I do that? How can I choose?"

"The one that loves you truly will do whatever it takes to keep you. Then, regardless of how wrong or right he is, you'll know that you can trust him with your life. He treasures you above all else."

Kurenai was silent. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for the meeting."

"That's fine, just show up and get your ass whipping with the rest of the bunch," she said not forgetting her punishment. "Oh, and, pass me a roll of tissue on your way out?"

"Uh, sure," Kurenai said exiting her stall. The Hokage had found her when she had gone to the restroom. She guessed the ANBU didn't want to look in the ladies restroom.

* * *

Shikamaru listened intently to Shizune explain how what happened today was classified and how the public was not to know that the Uchiha had returned. Shizune was pissed that she had to do the debriefing because the Hokage had eaten fried jalapenos against her advice and was currently taking the longest dump in history.

However strained the young woman's voice was she managed to finish in adequate time. Shikamaru wondered what his teacher was thinking. He hadn't said anything to him for the rest of the day. He just had very contemplative look on his face.

"Asuma sensei," Shikamaru said quietly. His teacher looked at him with dark intent in his eyes.

"You're going to help me," he said coldly.

"Help you do what?"

"You're going to help me get her back."

Shikamaru gulped.

* * *

TenTen was scared. Gai sensei hadn't smiled in the last six hours. Abruptly, Gai had pulled her to side and pinned her against a wall. Her head in between each of his hands. He was looking at the floor.

"Will you help me Tenten? Will you help me win her love?"

TenTen murmured something inaudible that Gai took as a yes.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke muttered half awake.

"It's me, Kakashi. I'm just checking on you, go back to sleep." Sasuke had never seen Kakashi's smile, but when he did he wanted to cry. He'd tried to kill this man more than once. Yet, his smile removed all malice and apprehension Sasuke held in his heart. For the first time, he was glad he was back in Konoha.

* * *

YEAH, Sasuke's back. And he's back for a reason. We don't have too many more chapters to go. I decided to do the other couples in other fics.

REVIEW.


	8. Goodnight

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Kakashi stayed with Sasuke. He wanted to make sure that no one would come in and try to abduct him in his weakened state. Naruto decided to walk Sakura home declining her invitation to dinner with her family.

"I don't think they like me very much," he said turning quickly when he saw her mother in the window. Sakura looked at the window wondering what her mother had done to him and when. Did that matter? She suddenly felt sick.

"Naruto," she said running after him. "Naruto, wait." She tried pulling him back to her house.  
"What happened?"

Naruto shook his head. That was the past. He wouldn't blame anyone. He wouldn't dwell on it.

"What's going on?" Haruno Masa stuck his head out of the door. "Sakura, what are you doing? Let go of that poor boy." She then realized how silly she must look.

"Dad, I was just inviting Naruto to dinner." She watched her father's face. Masa was looking at Naruto.

"It's Naruto right?" Naruto was shocked. No villager had ever bothered to speak to him not if they _knew._

"Yes, sir, Uzumaki Naruto," he replied looking the man in his eyes.

"Yes, your sensei comes by often telling us about how you saved our daughter on missions and such. You're certainly welcome to come eat. It would be an honor. You're a hero to our family."

That made Naruto smile. He was hero?

"Um, I don't think you're giving Sakura enough credit. She does more for our team than anyone."

Sakura was smiling at Naruto. This must be a big deal to hear someone say that to him. She was glad it was her father. Maybe the village would accept him as their Hokage after all in time.

How could he refuse dinner after a comment like that? Then it dawned on her.

"Dad, when does Kaka-sensei come by here?"

"Most of the time you're out with Ino. He comes and has a croissant and coffee talks about you and leaves. Pretty routine. He's done this for years."

Sakura threw up her hands. "Wait. Wait. Wait. You mean to tell me you've seen his face already?"

Masa nodded at his daughter. What an odd question?

"What the fuck?" she muttered. Naruto was laughing at her. She resisted the urge to strike him.

"Thank you Haruno-san, but I need to go." With that Naruto turned and left. "See you later, Sakura chan."

"Perhaps some other time, Naruto," Masa Haruno said closing the door to his cozy home.

If Naruto had parents, Kakashi would go by and visit them too. He'd talk about how he's always talking and doing silly things at first. Then, he would talk about his growth and potential. Naruto sighed. Kakashi was definitely one of the people he'd been grateful he'd found in his life. Just as he approached Ichiraku's shop he noticed Iruka leaving it.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" Naruto called out. The man didn't turn around. He was sure that was him. He called out again. This time, he turned.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka began to walk back toward the shop. Naruto gasped when he saw his sensei's face. Iruka looked like he'd had a fight with a cat.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" Naruto didn't have to guess. Iruka blushed like a ripe peach. He still thought it would be fun to get the information out of him.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now, and she's well…a little…physical…um…" Iruka couldn't even talk. Anko was so kinky and possessive. It felt good not be on his back, or his knees, or his stomach for that matter. He was just out for a walk. He didn't expect to see anyone this late.

Naruto was smiling at him.

"I have to meet her sensei, she seems pretty…um…fun," Naruto said with a wink. Iruka was shocked that Naruto would talk about such things. Well, he did invent some pretty perverted jutsus at the age of twelve. Naruto couldn't have been that innocent at fifteen.

"Hey, Naruto," Ichiraku called to him. "I'm about to close in a little while. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Oh, in that case, I'll take some to go. I don't want to make you wait."

"That was mature of you Naruto," Iruka said pleased with his student. Naruto shrugged. They sat at the counter waiting. Naruto looked a little sad.

"Do you know what's going with Kakashi?"

Iruka sighed heavily. Why did that night seem so far away? It was only the other day.

"Naruto," Iruka said trying to choose his words carefully. "He's dealing some things. Who told you that anything was wrong with him?" Naruto was happy that no one had tried to lie to him about the matter. That was a good sign. It couldn't be too serious, right?

"Gai sensei as pretty upset about something to do with Kakashi. He wouldn't tell me. He just made me train with him until he was calm again."

"Have you asked him?"

"Every time I've seen him, he's been with other people." Iruka nodded. It was best to stay quiet about it. It trouble Iruka that Gai even knew about it. Yet, he didn't know the important people in Kakashi's life, so, one of his co-workers must have thought it best to let Gai know. That's what Iruka wanted to believe.

"I think you should ask him yourself. I don't think he'd keep this from you."

Naruto's ramen was done.

He bid his friends goodnight and back toward his lonely apartment. Sasuke's return had hindered the plans for dinner Jiraiya had made for him. Kakashi had hindered his other plans by taking his 'toy' from his earlier. "Oh well," he muttered. He would just try to help himself as best he could, but he wanted to eat first. Because he never used his door, the first thing he noticed was, his window was opened.

It appeared that fate liked him this evening. Ino sat comfortably on his sofa with legs crossed. So, he wouldn't have to help himself after all. She had started coming to him not soon before he had left Konoha. Ino had discovered that she her taste for sex was like her taste for everything else, her way.

No one would've guessed that she enjoyed sadomasochistic activities. He wondered what kind of a mood she was in. Naruto had asked her why she wanted to do these things with him. She had replied because he was dangerous and off limits. There was something hidden about him that she wasn't supposed to know. This intrigued her. She didn't want to find out, but she had found it sexy.

Naruto understood why Kakashi favored his mask, or at least, he had thought he understood.

He didn't say anything to her. He poured his ramen in a bowl. He thought for a moment that he should share, but thought again. Ino just used his body. She didn't care about him. He wasn't about to part with his ramen for a good fuck. Then, his conscious got the better of him.

"Ino, do you want some ramen?"

"No, just hurry up and finish already," she barked. Bossy as ever. That's how she had been the first night. He had woken up with a towel around his waist. She was standing over him with a whip and a length of rope. He had been concerned at first, but for some reason he'd enjoyed it.

They didn't bother with small talk. He'd finish eating and she'd get down to business. Ordering him around. Sometimes she'd tie him up and debase, and other times she liked for him to rough her up. Either way, Naruto got off, and that's all that mattered.

He finished dinner and washed his hands. He looked over his shoulder. She hadn't moved. He walked around and stood in front of her. She looked very sad. When she was sad, it meant a lot of pain was going to be involved. That was fine for Naruto. He could handle pain.

It began to rain outside. It seemed to punctuate her tears.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto almost whispered. He never knew what she wanted. He always asked.

She never looked at him. "Just fuck me."

Naruto went to work. The hunger in his belly already ignited. He jerked her body forward and removed her shirt. There was no reason to be gentle. She didn't like it that way. He pushed her upper body into the couch and tore her skirt of her legs. Her breathing was labored and the look on face was one of pure lust. As soon as she was naked, Naruto kissed her in the ways and places she liked.

She grabbed his hair.

"Fuck me, do it, do it" she said spreading her legs for him. _Fine_, Naruto thought. Apparently, he had taken too long undoing his pants because she smacked his hands away and had his pants down in record time. She proceeded to snatch his boxers down and free his member. She hadn't given Naruto a chance to get fully erect. It was somewhat limp, but she could see it growing before her eyes. He remembered her saying to him once,

"I like your dick Naruto. It's the only good part about you."

She frowned at his cock. Then she looked up at him as if he had slapped her mother _and_ called her a whore. Without a saying a word she sucked on his dick. Naruto saw stars. _Whatever works for you_, he thought. As soon as he was good and stiff, she pulled both of them down of the couch.

"Now fuck me," she said pulling him into a hard kiss. She took the liberty of stripping him out his jacket and shirt. His pants were bunched around his thighs. He fucked her. The speed of his thrusts seemed humanly impossible. She didn't mind. She'd be sore tomorrow. She'd savor the pain and keep on going. That's how she lived her life.

He fucked her for an hour. She came several times. He came twice. She never bothered to stay. She never said thank you. She left him alone, hot, sweaty, and only partially satisfied. She never cared that _his_ lusts were sometimes left afterward. _Not my concern_, she had said one night.

The night she said that to him, he'd technically raped her until he was satisfied. While he was mortified with himself, she had enjoyed the experience thoroughly. That night, he concluded that Ino was definitely dealing with some past sexual issues. She had enjoyed his lust while he was angry. What if she hadn't? What if she had been someone else that felt violated and wronged?

Naruto decided to shower. Maybe he'd go walk in the rain for a while after that. He let the hot water run over him. It felt so good. He stood still for about thirty minutes before reaching for the soap. Ino made a man feel so good, but then feel so dirty. Then he noticed that someone else was in his apartment. It was a familiar chakra.

Kakashi.

"Naruto," called Kakashi. "It's me."

"I know," he called back.

"Are you alone in that shower?"

Naruto made a confused face.

"What? Of course, who else would be in here?"

"Well, your whole apartment smells like sex."

Naruto fought his laughter. He finished quickly. He found his sensei perched on his kitchen table.

"Jiraiya is watching Sasuke. I thought I needed to come talk to you."

Naruto nodded. He looked at his sensei sideways.

"Why are you on the table?"

"Your couch is moist."

Naruto laughed aloud. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that…sorry," he said sheepishly. He gave his sensei a trademark grin.

"Male etiquette suggests that you tell your guest that you recently got some on your furniture."

"I didn't know that," Naruto said somewhat accusingly. Kakashi had poured so much into Sasuke and not much into Naruto. That was why he was here.

"Did you use a condom?" Kakashi said stepping of the table. Naruto had a bean bag chair he hadn't seen when he'd entered. He loved those things. How did he miss it? He plopped himself on into the groove in the middle. Naruto hadn't said anything.

"That's a no no," Kakashi said waving his finger as if Naruto was four and had just tried to a hot stove. "You like kids?"

"Not really, I mean, I practically am a kid," he said as a matter of fact.

"You're right; therefore, you shouldn't be having sex. But if you do, you need not procreate," Kakashi said. "Wear a condom baka."

"Oh, trust me, the last thing Ino would do is bare my child. I----" Naruto bit his tongue.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"_Ino…Yamanaka Ino?" _Kakashi let out a low whistle. "Sakura's best friend Ino?"

Naruto stood white faced shocked. Had he really just said 'Ino'? Kakashi began to laugh hysterically.

Naruto ran over to his sensei and got on his knees.

"You can _not_ tell her that you know."

"Male etiquette also suggests that we do not divulge another man's sex life when it would result in his death." Kakashi watched Naruto exhale in relief.

"Ino, huh?"

Naruto nodded. "It's just sex. We don't care about each other." He said that waiting for his teacher's judgment.

"Doesn't matter. You have to take some responsibility for your actions. Got it?"

Naruto nodded. It felt good to talk to someone about his choices. He really didn't know if he was going in the right direction or not. Naruto figured that's what parents were for. He was grateful for Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Kakashi smiled. That smile Naruto was starting to enjoy.

"Sensei?"

"Kakashi," he said. "Just Kakashi."

"Okay, Kakashi, what's going on with you? Gai sensei was really upset, and Jiraiya didn't deny something was going on with you."

Kakashi snuggled into the bag further. "Well, I tried to kill myself. I also have a drug problem which doesn't help my suicidal tendencies."

Naruto grimaced. How could he be so casual about something like this?

"WHY? Why would you _want_ to do that?" Naruto couldn't help his tears.

"I don't think I want to anymore. Besides, I'm getting help." His earlier conversation with Sakura did help him. She had been understanding and sweet. She was such a nice kid.

Naruto swallowed.

Okay, he thought.

"Kakashi, when you feel like hurting yourself, you can come and find me. I don't know if I would be much help; I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you to die."

Kakashi smiled accepting his offer.

"It's a deal. You use condoms, and I'll let you know when I'm feeling down."

Naruto laughed a little. They shook hands.

"So, do you want to eat? Jiraiya brought some food for Sasuke at the hospital. Tsujiko made it; it looked really good."

Naruto had just eaten some ramen, but there was always room for more. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Kakashi hadn't had a homemade meal in a long time. He guessed the same for Naruto.

* * *

Iruka hadn't had a homemade me in a while. It surprised him that Anko could even cook. They had been enjoying each other immensely. When she had burst into Asuma's living room, he had been leaving his bathroom freshly showered and trying to sober up. She said she took one look at his rippled chest and his long brown hair and knew that she had to have him. So she jumped him. He had cried out for Ibiki. In truth the woman frightened him. He didn't know if he was been raped or murdered. He'd made it halfway out of the window when he had been lurched back inside. Ibiki had disappeared with the five women from that night.

She dragged him into the bathroom and had her way with him. After a few minutes, Iruka had gained the upper hand. Instead of running, he continued their…love making? Ibiki had stuck his head back in to check on him. He didn't want to leave a comrade behind. Upon hearing the sounds coming out of the bathroom, Ibiki had laughed and ducked out before Kurenai had laid eyes on him.

Now, he had come home after a day at the Academy and the mission reception desk. He found her stirring, frying and flipping delectable treats for their dinner.

"I had no idea you could cook," he said sitting at his table. He watched her at the stove. She had removed her coat. Iruka soaked in the view.

"Yeah, I'm a domestic ninja," she said popping a dango in her mouth. Of course she had made them.

"Can I help?" he offered coming up behind her. Instead of saying yes or no, she undid his ponytail and began to play in his hair. She licked her lips and saucily rubbed his crotch with her thigh. Iruka made a low growl in his throat. He sighed inside of his mind. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight either.

Unbeknownst to him, Genma had stopped by the night before to invite him out. He had been concerned because of the screaming coming from his bedroom. He had peaked his head in to find him very preoccupied. Anko had noticed and threw several kunai at the door. Genma hadn't mentioned it to him today, but Iruka saw that he was unharmed so didn't see a reason to mention it.

Tonight Anko had decided to give him a reward.

"Ibiki says you're up for the Jonin Exams."

"Yeah," he said nibbling her collarbone. "They're making me."

"Don't you want to?" Anko looked into his eyes.

"Not really. I didn't think I could be anything more than Chunin."

Anko pinched his nipple. He winced.

"Ow."

"You have to believe in yourself. Come on. Let's eat and we can train later."

Iruka frowned.

"Can we eat and have sex instead?"

Anko licked his lips.

"No, we eat and then train, that's an order chunin."

Iruka sighed playfully as if were really disappointed. Everything they did ended in sex. He wasn't worried about it.

* * *

Tsunade lay on Jiraiya's chest.

"Are you sure this what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything."

She looked up at him. His dark eyes looked like they were sleepy. Would he remember this in the morning?

"Marry me, Tsunade," Jiraiya said embracing her body. He pressed her soft form into him. She felt so good. She could feel his penis growing hard beneath her. He rolled over on top of her crushing her beneath him. This is how he liked to have her. She enjoyed feeling vulnerable when she was with him. His face looked like he was concentrating on something. She smiled at him, cupping his face.

"Tsunade, you haven't said anything." He leaned in and sucked on her ear lobe. That made her whimper. In a moment she wouldn't be able to say much.

"Jiraiya, what need would we have to get married now? I'm not much of a mother, but I bore your child."

He sighed blowing hot hair onto her neck. He reached down between them and inserted himself into her. He enjoyed watching the pain and pleasure wash over face. He thrust into her little. No matter how many times he entered her, he never failed to stretch her a little. He waited for her to adjust to him again. He was a big guy. It couldn't be helped.

"There is no need. It's a desire. I want you to be mine properly before I die." He thrust into her again. He relished the feel of her nails on his back. He kissed her deeply. He began their pace. It was painfully slow. The pleasure was excruciating. Tsunade could feel his desire punctuated with every thrust.

"I want you woman. I want you. Be mine, be mine," he pleaded picking up his pace. Tsunade clawed at his back. Her mouth hung open in a silent cry.

"Yes," she said finally finding her voice. She gripped his hair as his pace quickened. He was so happy. He just couldn't express that with words at the moment. He wrapped her fully into his embrace. She arched into him.

Tsunade's cries startled Shizune out of her sleep in her room down the hall. Yet, she had heard those cries enough recently that there was no alarm.

They lay there so still. His breathing was ragged. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was.

"Jiraiya, I've got a lot of bills and…"

"Considered them paid."

Tsunade rolled off him. She used his bicep as a pillow.

"Just how wealthy are you?"

"Wealthy enough. Besides we'll go over that later."

Tsunade studied the man's face. She realized she didn't know as much about him as she thought. When Tsujiko was little, it had been Jiraiya that had bought her outfits and kept her looking like a little doll. He had furnished them a home and all things they needed. Tsunade had never asked him to. She never needed to. Her drinking and gambling addiction eventually made it necessary for him to take their daughter away from her. When she had become a teenager, he had brought her back to her. Saying that she needed to be with her mother to teach her how to be a woman properly. Thank goodness, Shizune had been around. As soon as she turned eighteen, she had taken off traveling. She had become the successful author of suspense mystery romance novels and desired to be a hermit like her father.

It pained Jiraiya that he had to leave them. Although he knew that them being together was far from a reality. He wished they all could live in Konoha and be happy.

Now, they were all here. Things were a bit different, but they could make something out their lives even through the madness.

"What about the village?" Tsunade said studying his face. "Who would be the Hokage if I'm playing housewife?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Heaven knows you can't do both. Besides I want you all to myself." Jiraiya was outright laughing at her. He remembered he'd come to visit one day and found both her and Shizune laying on the lawn with their daughter all tuckered out.

"Jiji, mommy cleaned the whole house but it broke in some places." Tsujiko looked so proud of her mother. Tsunade knew the memory that he had mind. She had done more damage than she had cleaned up. Jiraiya spent most of his visit repairing things. Tsujiko had been his special helper.

"Jiraiya?" she said sounding serious.

"Are we being selfish? I mean, I have faith in the brat, but Naruto is way too young to be the Kage. I can understand Gaara, but Naruto isn't ready. He's dealing with a stronger demon and-"

"I have someone in mind." They had both thought about it then. Jiraiya wondered what the Council would say.

"We don't know if he will accept. We are sort of springing this on him. I mean we have to give proper notification and time for him think it over."

Jiraiya stroked her hair. "Hush, girl."

He needed to sleep. He pulled the blanket around them. "Let's worry about that in the morning."

* * *

Asuma was happy. Shikamaru had devised a strategy that would let him explain his feelings to Kurenai without a major battled going down in the middle of the village.

"Write her a letter," the boy had explained plainly. "Listen to what she has to say. Don't be overbearing."

He had written her a letter. He told her that he understood why she had turned to someone else. He also explained, after some help from the good Dr. Morino, why he had resumed acting like he was a kid, drinking and clubbing again. He had almost died; and, it made him want to relive his wild years. His bottom line was: he was a fucked up man. However, he would be utterly miserable without her at least as a friend. He told her that he did want her to have his child(ren) if possible, and did want to marry her as they planned. He sealed the ring she had flicked skillfully into his eye in the envelope.

He'd meant every word. Asuma had sat in his trashed home waiting for a phone call, a text message, a messenger pigeon, anything. Finally, he'd received a text message.

_Meet at our spot. Twenty minutes._

He had left his house right then. The place where they picnicked was ten minutes from his house. He made it there in five.

Sixteen minutes later she was there.

"No," she said. "No, I won't be with you."

Asuma stared at her. She wasn't saying this.

"Kurenai," he said coming toward her. "Kurenai, what do you mean?" He stopped short of touching her. He didn't want to be overbearing. He didn't want to make her angry.

Kurenai didn't look at him.

"It's over Asuma."

"No," he said fight the knot in his throat. Asuma sank to his knees. He reached out and grabbed her thighs. He looked like he was praying to red eyed goddess in the moonlight.

"Please, I'll be better. I promise. I promise. I will." He was crying. She couldn't believe. Sarutobi Asuma was crying. So, he wouldn't accuse her of being unfaithful? He wouldn't call her a whore?

"Asuma, let go." He tightened his grip a little then let her go. He looked up at her. He looked as if he was restraining himself. He let her go and bowed over hugging himself. He couldn't take this. He wanted to hit something.

"So, you'll be with him, then," he said talking to ground. "If he doesn't make you happy, I'll kill him." He looked up at her. "I swear on my father's grave. I'll kill him and sit happily in jail." He was breathing so hard and clenching his fists so tightly. The passion in his eyes was the same as the day before. She watched as he stood up and turned away from her.

That was it. He'd wasted the greatest opportunity of his life.

"Asuma," she reached out for his shoulder. She turned him around. She took his face in his hands and kissed him. It took him a moment for him to register what he was doing. He embraced her tightly and returned her kiss with ferocity. He looked her. His eyes questioned what she was doing.

She couldn't show in breaks in her wall. She wanted to know how far he was willing to go. She had to be sure he meant what he said.

"Asuma, I want a life with you. I needed to know how willing you were to work on it."

She thought she would be derided for having him on his knees groveling, but no, he was smiling his boyish smile. The one that he didn't smile for everyone, just for those he loved.

He didn't saying anything. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around before he kissed her hungrily. He wanted her so badly. He'd take right there on the forest floor.

"Asuma," she said trying to breathe in between his kisses. "Let's just go to your house."

"It's trashed. Remember," he said grinning his teeth surprisingly white in spite of his cigarette addiction. She blushed and shrugged as he pushed her down the ground. They were reckless that they didn't realize they were being watched. Gai didn't know what came over him.

The kunai was out and he was moving. A scream ripped through the air.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune burst into her bedroom not really ready to see Jiraiya's bare ass.

"Asuma's been hurt, please get to the hospital right away."

Tsunade was already moving. How many near death experiences was that kid going to have this year?

"What happened?" Jiraiya said covering up himself. Shizune shook her head.

"They said it was accident, but I don't really believe that."

"Who are they?" Jiraiya said.

"Kurenai and Gai."

"SHIT" Tsunade said running out the room full speed.

Jiraiya was left with an embarrassed Shizune. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"You should probably go find Sakura. Tsunade might need her." Shizune didn't want to admit it, a pervert he might be, Jiraiya was tower of handsome well-muscled man. Had he not been so perverted he might be irresistible. She nodded and left him trying to figure out where his clothes had gotten off to.

Shikamaru didn't know why but he felt the need to check on Asuma. On his way, he had found Tenten walking in circles twisting her ponytails.

"Tenten? What's wrong," Shikamaru said trying not look at the girl's chest, which previously had gone unnoticed. He silently cursed the person that invented the spaghetti strapped camisole inventor, which was probably a man. Most clothing designers were men. He reached out and grabbed her well-toned bicep. He placed her in front of her. She smiled like vanilla. Damn. Why did he notice these things? Resisting the urge to touch her face he placed his hands back in his pockets.

"I sent Neji after him, but he hasn't come back yet," she said wringing her hands.

As if on cue, Neji showed up looking very comfortable in cotton tank top and sweats. So, Neji would explain things.

"We have to get to the hospital."

"WHAT?" Tenten was bouncing up and down crying. Neji grabbed the girl and shook her a little.

"Tenten," he said firmly. He began to whisper to her trying his best to make eye contact with her. Shikamaru noticed how he the Hyuga brushed his lips lightly over hers. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about his feelings for TenTen any longer. He didn't want to be in a love triangle. They were too troublesome. Shikamaru waited patiently for Neji to calm TenTen. When she was finally quiet he didn't let her go. He was bracing her.

"Gai attacked Asuma, it was pretty bad." TenTen began to cry all over again. Her teacher had been drunk and angry. Kurenai had cut things off with him. She had followed him and waited outside the bar to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He had told her to 'Get the hell away from him.' So, she had sent Neji to follow him in stealth.

Neji had. He had restrained Gai while Kurenai made sure Asuma was still alive. He produced a henge as Gai and carried Asuma to hospital. He quickly left and transformed back into himself. Gai had disappeared from the clearing where he'd attacked the other man.

No, Shikamaru definitely didn't want to be in a love triangle. He had to get to the hospital. Asuma might die. Shikmaru was reading his face.

"We'll find our sensei," Neji said flatly. "Go and check on yours."

"No," he said breathing heavily. He could do nothing at the hospital. "I'll help you restrain Gai." Neji agreed. He didn't want to harm his teacher. He absently looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer home that his friend would live to see another day.

* * *

Review. 


	9. The Hokage

I do not own Naruto

* * *

He didn't know what was happening. He was holding Kurenai and then the next minute he was staring at his father. The young version he remembered for his childhood. It was all so strange. Was he dead? The fact that the green eyed member of Kakashi's team was staring at him made him wonder. Had she died too? 

"Sakura? Are we dead?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tsunade-sama, he's awake finally. He's even talking."

Asuma couldn't move his head. He couldn't feel anything really. Was he paralyzed?

Horror gripped him as he tried to move his legs.

"Relax, you're on a table strapped down. You flopped off and crushed Sakura once already, so we restrained you because you're a big son of a bitch as Sakura so elegantly put it." He heard Sakura laughing. He could imagine her little face blushing. It made him laugh to try to picture those words coming out her mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured feeling really sleepy. Where was Kurenai? What happened? Is she okay?

"Kurenai," was all he managed to say. Sakura was stroking his face trying to soothe him.

"She's alright, she's in the waiting room, but you have to rest now. You're going to be fine." The Hokage's word was final. No one would see Asuma until she learned what really happened to him. She placed an ANBU guard in his room and walked into the waiting area.

"Yuhi Kurenai," Tsunade said firmly. Kurenai rose in the presence of her Hokage. All of the bustling in the area seemed to cease as well. Everyone was concerned because the Hokage looked like she was pissed. Things got thrown when she was pissed.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kurenai said trying to sound as professional as possible. She was an elite jonin. She wasn't a rookie. She could do this without crying.

"Am I a fool?" Tsunade asked her. Kurenai looked around the room. What the hell did she mean?

"No, Hokage-sama. You are our Hokage."

Tsunade looked at the young woman. Their relationship had grown outside of meeting rooms and training grounds. She wanted Kurenai to be honest with her. In situations like these, she could not be her friend. Asuma is the son of a Hokage, her master. She was duty bound to protect him and see justice done on his behalf. She could not act as Kurenai's girlfriend, but only as her Hokage. She didn't care if Kurenai could understand.

"Do _you _think I'm a fool?" Kurenai shook her head.

"Of course not. I have the utmost respect for you. You are one of the greatest ninja ever, male or female. I certainly do not believe you're a fool."

"Then I'm going to ask you questions, and expect you will tell me truth. If you lie, even a little, even once, I will call for Morino Ibiki."

Kurenai knew what that meant. Asuma had explained Ibiki's reputation and his duties thoroughly to her. She didn't want that. She was so sorry for Gai.

"Hokage-sama I—"

Before she could finish, a stretcher carrying a man burst into the room. The dark hair, the green top. It was unmistakable. It was Gai.

_Oh, no, no._

"What the FUCK!" Tsunade shouted. She ran over to Gai prying open his eyes. He was alive. Tenten burst in afterward screaming. Neji was doing his best to cover her mouth.

Then Neji, being Neji, was able to dodge being struck by the next stretcher that came bursting through the double doors. A young man was pulling it with the medic-nin. She felt like she should know him, but he boy on the stretcher was unmistakable.

"SHIKAMARU? DAMMIT! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Tsunade was screaming. Tenten was screaming and wheezing something that was almost a sentence. Tsunade glanced at the girl. She sounded like she was having an asthma attack. No, she was only hyperventilating. Yet, she was the only person trying to explain anything to her. Tsunade looked at the boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked hurt. "I'm Rock Lee, Hokage-sama. You did surgery on me only a short time ago." His hair was different.

"Your hair is different. What the hell is going on?" He shook his slightly longer hair.

"I haven't had time for a hair cut. I don't really understand everything myself." Lee looked at Neji who was holding a now silent Tenten. Had she fainted?

"I put her to sleep," he said flatly not looking at them. How was he going to explain this?

Tsunade looked at the two stretchers. Gai looked a lot worse.

"Take Gai into exam room 6! Get Shizune! SAKURA!"

Sakura came bursting through double doors. She looked at the stretchers.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she exclaimed. Like Master like pupil.

"Keep Gai alive, Sakura. Alive."

She didn't know if she could do it. She hadn't seen the extent of his injuries. There was so much blood, and he was so pale. Shikamaru on the other hand was conscious and silent. He looked as if was fighting sleep. His leg was injured. Shizune appeared.

"Shizune, get to exam room 6 with Sakura. Gai looks pretty bad."

"He has a kunai in him."

Everyone in the waiting area turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there. In his hospital gown he didn't look half as dangerous as he was. He continued.

"My sharingan functions kinda like one of your x-rays. I came into the hall when I heard Sakura shouting. I looked at Gai-sensei. He has a kunai lodged in between the muscles of his back. His heart is okay, but one his lungs could be punctured if…"

"Alright," Tsunade said pushing the boy through the doors. "Get your ass to exam room 6 and guide Shizune's hands. If you don't I'll break your legs so thoroughly you'll never walk straight again."

Sasuke smiled. He liked Tsunade. She wasn't like Orochimaru. She was direct and straightforward with her threats. There was no need for her to be underhanded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he said. Sasuke turned and walked down the hall. He could still hear Sakura. Tsunade returned to waiting area.

"Hyuga Neji," she said firmly. "It wasn't Gai at the hospital earlier when Asuma was brought was it?"

"No, Hokage-sama. It was I."

Tsunade walked up to Shikamaru. He was in a genjutsu and was bleeding from his leg.

"What happened?"

Neji laid Tenten carefully on a bench, and explained what happened to Asuma. Tsunade looked pained. Kurenai didn't cry.

"So, you three went after Gai. How did this happen?"

"I suggested that Shikamaru come here to be with Asuma-sensei. He decided to come with us to find Gai-sensei. That was a mistake. When we found him, he restrained with his shadow technique. I tied him up with charka strings. He was drunk so it was easy for us get a hold on him. As I was finishing the knots, Shikamaru threw the kunai into him. Ino cast a genjutsu on Shikamaru the same time Tenten struck his leg with a shuriken."

Ino.

"Why was Ino there?"

"She was just passing by on her way home."

"From where?"

"I don't know."

Tsunade thought about it. Shikamaru was trying to avenge Asuma. There was no doubt about it. However, it was unlike him to do anything that drastic without knowing if Asuma had actually died. Tsunade released the jutsu from Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru, explain yourself," she said looking into is dark eyes. He didn't say anything. "Fine, do you want an attorney?"

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi, please."

"What?" she said thinking the boy had lost his mind in the jutsu.

"There are ninjas that can serve as counselors for crimes of ninja against ninja. They must have extensive knowledge of Konoha laws and policies. Kakashi-sensei is one of these ninja. Please have him come defend me."

Leave it to Shikamaru to all the things she didn't know.

"As Hokage, you have a right to try me as a criminal, but I also have a right to avenge my master."

"But he hasn't died Shikamaru. He's probably in there trying to finagle a cigarette out of one of the nurses."

At this, Kurenai began to cry. No one had told her one way or another. From the sound of it he would be okay.

"That is irrelevant. It was how Gai tried to kill him. His back was turned. Gai stabbed him in the back several times. This is not honorable. Konoha cannot tolerate this."

Damn those fucking ninja codes. True enough, shinobi still lived by them. Asuma was very close to being paralyzed. He was the son of the Third. His birthright allotted Asuma certain rights as a citizen of Konoha. He was an elite jonin of the fire country and had served it faithfully for most of his life.

"Get Hatake Kakashi, NOW!" The Hokage said the order to no ANBU in particular. Tsunade turned to Neji.

"Why didn't Ino come to the hospital?"

"She said she was tired."

Tsunade made a face at Neji. The boy merely shrugged and looked down at Tenten's tear stained cheeks. She was crying in her sleep.

* * *

Ino didn't know what the hell was going on, but she was too tired to be engaged in anything, but sleep. She saw an ANBU glide overhead. Yeah, she needed sleep.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto were on their way to Tsujiko's to get some homemade food. Kakashi sighed upon seeing the ANBU appear in front him. The ninja in the frog mask bowed respectfully. 

"Hatake-san please come to the hospital at once."

Kakashi didn't like it when people called him Hatake-san. It usually meant bad things had transpired.

* * *

Tsujiko waited, and waited, and waited. She figured that Kakashi and Naruto would've been here by know if they were coming. She wasn't upset. She just figured that they best thing for her to pack up everything. She wondered what had happened to them. She sat on her patio and looked up at the night sky. She wondered what the next day would bring. 

She thought about Kakashi. She wondered how their relationship would pan out. She was certainly looking forward to their "date", but she doubted it would happen now. Things were always happening. She felt her father's charka.

Jiraiya wanted to tell her the good news. Even with ruckus happening at the hospital he couldn't help but be happy. He wrapped his arms around his daughter from behind and lifted her off the floor. He spun around against her protests.

"We're getting married."

"Who is 'we'?" she said laughing at hitting her father's chest.

"Your mom and I. Who else?"

She smiled at him. Well, looks like they will have their life together after all.

"I'm happy for you, Jiji. When's the wedding?"

"As soon as we choose a new Kage."

"When will you do that?" Her father smelled like her mother. It was nice they were getting along again.

"Pretty soon." Jiraiya looked around the patio. "Has Kakashi come? He's supposed to come and get some food." Tsujiko looked very disappointed.

"No, he hasn't come." Jiraiya wondered what happened.

"Well, you get some rest. Don't wait up for him." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. She obeyed and crawled in her bed. Her father walked over and stood above her.

"What are you do doing Dad?"

"I'm tucking in my little girl." His grin was so goofy. Tsujiko couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Kakashi looked around the hospital. What is going on? Naruto gasped at seeing Shikamaru on the stretcher. 

"Shikamaru?"

Tsunade approached Kakashi in her bloodied medic coat.

"He's summoned you here as his appointed attorney." Gai was in stable condition thanks to Sasuke's help. It was okay for her to take a break. Kakashi's face betrayed his confusion. Tsunade shrugged and pushed toward the stretcher.

Kakashi sighed. He walked over to Shikamaru. He was obviously under arrest.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Tsunade watched the men carefully. Shikamaru explained everything in detail to Kakashi. It had gone unknown to her that Kakashi was an attorney. How could a man that went on so many missions know so much about a villages law codes. 

After burying his head in his hands for a minute, Kakashi spoke a few words to Shikamaru. Kakashi removed his jonin vest and laid it on Shikamaru's stretcher.

He gave Tsunade a telling look. They proceeded to her office in the hospital.

"Okay, Kakashi what's going on?"

"Well, first, how is Asuma?"

"Asuma took about eight stab wounds via kunai in the back. He was near paralysis, but he's out of critical condition."

Kakashi nodded.

"Gai? How is he?"

Tsunade studied the man's face. His look was so severe. She wondered how this was going to end.

"Also out of critical condition, but Shikamaru definitely had an intention to kill."

"I see." Kakashi's stomach rumbled. He winced. He was really hungry.

"As the Hokage you must uphold this village's codes and ordinances. Therefore you must let Shikamaru free."

Tsunade plopped in her chair. She was tired. Jiraiya hadn't let her sleep much.

"How do you figure that? Shikamaru clearly tried to kill a fellow ninja. That's a crime."

"Yes, but in a law written by the Shodaime himself, it is perfectly legal for a student to avenge his master as long as the target is not the Hokage."

"Alright, that let's Shikamaru off, but what about Gai?"

"He's off too. Shikamaru must've known this. Because he took it upon himself to see justice done for his master, the Hokage is not duty bound to punish his master's attacker."

Tsunade laughed. That Shikamaru.

"How did he know that you knew this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He knows I'm a fan of the Shodaime's writings."

"I see. Thank you Kakashi."

She watched the young man exit her office. The Hokage had made her decision.

* * *

Who did that Tsunade think she was? Just because she was the granddaughter of a Hokage didn't mean she just do whatever she wanted. 

Ahead of her she could see her former teammate, Mitokado, standing outside of the Hokage's office.

"So you got the message too, Utatane?"

"Yes, what does she think she's doing? She can't retire now."

"Yes, I can," Tsunade said entering her office. "The person nominated there is more capable of replacing me."

Mitokado didn't doubt that, but was he willing? Utatane Koharu wanted to spit.

"What would the Sarutobi think of this?"

"Sarutobi had a lot of faith in him and so did his successor."

Tsunade smiled. She rarely got the upper had with her council members. This was priceless.

"Well, Tsunade you won't leave Konoha will you?" Mitokado asked carefully. The loss of power would weaken them. Other villages might get cocky. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, Jiraiya and I will stay. This village was my grandfather's treasure. I will protect to my death." Mitokado smiled. He was relieved.

"Well, I suppose we should congratulate you kids," said Utatane. "Well, we have to meet with the other council members of course to decide officially."

It was normal that they council would meet, but the person nominated was undeniably their next Hokage…

* * *

Eight months later... 

The sky enveloped Konoha in sunlight. It felt good to stand in the sun. The ninja gathered in the plaza beneath the Hokage tower. Naruto stood on the perch beholding them all. He had dreamed for a long time of standing in this place. Now, he was here. It was surreal to him.

It was almost time to start. Tsunade placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. He looked very handsome. The long coat hung nicely over his shoulders. She adjusted his hat upon his head.

"Are you ready kid?" He shook his head. She laughed at him.

_I, I, I,   
Know how to transform  
I can transform  
I'll transform  
I'm a transformer_

She didn't know if she was in the right place. His directions weren't very good. For a ninja, he gave lousy directions. She felt a little kick in her belly. She figured their son wanted to see his father as well. The tower was a maze.

"Where is she? I can't do this without her?"

_  
I, I, I,  
Know how to transform  
I can transform  
I'll transform  
I'm a transformer_

Jiraiya watched his student shaking. She gave him so much strength. Just then she entered her little belly entering the room before her. She looked so beautiful.

_I'm just being myself  
Plus I gotta be me too  
Silly of me to think that  
I couldn't bring myself to be you  
Ah but behold there is benevolence  
Behind this but don't stare though  
Be careful cause I'll kill you  
With kindness_

Tsunade address them first. Iruka couldn't stop smiling. He had his camera ready. He couldn't wait. Although, he wished he was standing up there with Naruto.

_That why I'm dressed quite neatly  
Cause Its easy and discreetly they seek me  
And when they reach me and see me  
they believe me completely  
I'm a real live wire I ain't lying  
If its between me and you I ain't dying  
I can transform, I can transform, I can transform  
Without even trying wow_

Asuma held his wife close to him. She was slowly rubbing her growing belly. It seemed liked everything changing.

Gai stood there with his team wondering what everyone else was wondering. Wondering what was about to happen? Who was their next Hokage?

_Oh but its simple but they still can understand why  
I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, or can I?  
_

Shikamaru looked around he didn't see Naruto, or any member of his team for that matter.

Tsunade came out and addressed them. She was getting married to Jiraiya. Good for her.

"…Now let me introduce to you my successor, the Sixth Hokage…"

Why did she have to be so dramatic? He emerged from alcove. The crowd was so silent. The moment he saw them, the screaming began. He stood next to Tsunade. Their cries were deafening. He didn't know what to do. He began to turn around, but she was there holding him in place.

"You can do this," she said smiling up at him. He then realized that they were cheering and not crying out in horror. He rubbed his wife's belly.

"It's been seven months to the day," he said bringing her to his side. "Do you think we rushed this?"

"You're the one that didn't use a condom." She was smiling at him so sweetly. He could do this.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Go ahead kid." She left the two standing there.

She began to leave him alone on the platform too. He held her firmly at his side clutching her hand tightly. Right, he had to say his speech.

_This village has been a lot of things to me. At first, I thought that the village needed me. Then, as I lost those I loved, I understood something about this village. This village is more than a military machine that produces soldiers for battlefields. No, we are more than that. It is a wonderful place that has produced every single person that has meant anything to me. _

He looked over at his team. All four of them. Sasuke smiled at him. He held back his tears. He would cry later.

_I realized that the village is not these trees, mountains, or monuments of stone. The village is the people. It's all of us. No matter how far apart we are, nor how far death takes our souls, we remain Konoha. We are the will of fire that burns for this country. It has changed me. It has transformed me into who you see today. I am here because of all of you. I will protect this village with my last breath. _

He looked intensely at his wife.

_I am Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime._

* * *

_YEAH! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE THAT WILL LEAD TO OTHER FICS! _


	10. The Eplogue: Dinner

I don't own Naruto.

Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

The Sixth stood at the grave of his father. He had just left a meeting for the construction of his monument. The constructors had been arguing relentlessly on whether to carve the face with or without his trademark mask, with or without head protector hung over Obito's eye. They never asked what he wanted. Lazily, Tsujiko had sauntered in and sat her very pregnant self next to her husband.

"Without the mask, with the Sharingan," she had said rather annoyed with the men.

"I agree," Kakashi had said not really caring. He was bored and tired. He wanted to read Icha Icha very much. His wife shifted her weight and bore down on his thigh to stand up.

"Come on honey," she said taking her husband by the hand. They walked out in silence. They really didn't have a lot to say to one another. Later on that night, they would have another one of their getting-to-know you sessions.

"I'm going to make dinner. It's a eight tonight," she said leaving him standing outside of the conference room.

"You didn't need anything?" He asked as he watching the cute woman waddle away from him.

"No, you just looked so bored. I had to get you out of there." Kakashi laughed. He followed after his wife. "My hero."

"I want to go home now I think," he said covering his wife's shoulder with his arm.

"Can you do that?" she said wondering where Kakashi's shadow, Iruka, had gone.

"Iruka is waiting downstairs, you know," she added as they headed down the stairs. Kakashi admired his wife. She didn't want to take the elevators. It made him nervous however. Although she was careful, Kakashi went ahead and teleported them both to the bottom of the stairs. She gave him a glare.

"You know I need to exercise," she said actually thankful that Kakashi had done it. "How else am I going to get my figure back after this guy comes? I'll be fat, and you won't want me anymore."

Kakashi laughed at her.

"You still look hot to me," he said kissing her cheek. "You're beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'm a baby whale. There's nothing sexy about me."

Kakashi began to laugh, but he saw Tsujiko's face. She wasn't joking. In truth, her self-esteem had suffered a lot during the pregnancy. Tsunade was actually worried that her daughter was becoming depressed.

"It's a turn on, really," Kakashi said wondering how to express himself. "Seeing you like this. Pregnant, with my seed, my baby. It's like that night is being continued inside of you." Tsujiko had stopped walking to look at Kakashi. She had learned a lot about him in past seven months. Kakashi was a deep thinker. She could tell that he was searching for words to express his emotions.

"It makes me a little horny to see you like this because, well…"

"You're the reason I'm like this," she finished understanding him a little better now. He wasn't just patronizing her. He really thought she was sexy.

"Yeah, like I'm claiming you more and more, over and over, from the inside out." He said blushing a little. Tsujiko watched his eye as it went from mirthful to lustful. She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss. He really amazed her. The depths of him were something that she didn't mind discovering. Each day, he seemed to become more and more precious to her.

She felt less and less irresponsible for being impregnated by him.

"Kakashi, thank you," she said as she rubbed her belly absently. Kakashi walked behind his wife. He pressed his groin into the small of her back. She was laughing at him. Truly, Kakashi was a pervert to suggest screwing his very pregnant wife in the main stairwell of the Hokage tower. "I should be thanking you," he whispered placing his large hand over hers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Iruka said not wanting to ruin any tender moments. Kakashi didn't seem to mind, as the ceremonial robes he was wearing would cover any erection he would have. He would be happy when he could go back to his jonin uniform.

"He's all yours Iruka," Tsujiko said, "I'm going home to make dinner." She waved them good- bye and stepped out into the sunlight. Kakashi wanted to run after her, but alas, Iruka would keep him on his _schedule._

So, they had meeting after meeting, until they were all finished. Kakashi, thanks to Iruka was on time for each one. Then, on the way home he decided to see his father.

"They're going to put my face on the mountain, Dad," he began pensively.

"I know, it's crazy," he said sitting with his legs crossed on the grass. Iruka felt like he was intruding, but he couldn't just leave his post. He listened.

"_Tsujiko, is really big now. It's a boy. Isn't that great?"_

"_We haven't thought of names, but I think we'll wait after he arrives. Then we'll see about names. Everyone has got a suggestion. He's definitely not going to be Kakashi Jr."_

"_I wasn't expecting to be father so soon, but I'm glad it happened. Tsujiko is a little worried. She didn't even want to have kids, but she decided to have mine. I married her. Not because it was the right thing to do, but…she makes me want to live, you know."_

"_I can remember that night. It was so crazy. Gai, Asuma, and Shikamaru were injured. I thought Gai would hang, but, Shikamaru, geez, that guy is so smart. He reminded me of the Shodaime's honor codes. He didn't know them, but he knew I knew them. It was a slim chance, but it worked."_

"_I wish you were here to them all. Our proud teams."_

"_After I left the hospital, Tsunade said she had already decided to make me her successor, the council agreed with her…"_

"_I went straight to Tsujiko's, I was so hungry…"_

* * *

Kakashi had teleported himself to Tsujiko's house and perched outside of her window. He tapped lightly. She lay on her back. She stirred and looked up at him through the window. She waved him in.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight." Kakashi smiled. He settled down on the bed beside her. Immediately, his stomach rumbled. She laughed and rose up off of her bed. She got him food from the kitchen. Kakashi ate happily in her bed. Full and satisfied he began to undress.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi now clad only in his black boxers.

"Going to sleep," he said flatly. He plopped backward intending to go to sleep right then and there. Tsujiko climbed on top of him. She wore a tank top and linen shorts. It allowed her to feel his warm spongy genitalia through the fabric. She bounced on him a little. He groaned aloud.

"What are _you_ doing?" He clutched both sides of her torso in his hands trying to stop her from moving.

"We're alone finally, don't you want to…you know…"

Kakashi was exhausted, but his penis had other plans now. He tried to roll her off, but she only put her weight on his crotch even more. He could feel himself growing.

He tried to pin her on her stomach, but she escaped. That's how it happened. They wrestled and sparred until their passion took over. There was so much laughter. He found himself on top of her thrusting with abandon.

She tried to remember how they had wound up outside on the patio, but she couldn't. They lay there entangled in the sheets. He woke up to realize that he was still inside of her. So, he made love to her again. Abruptly, he realized that he had a meeting with the council, probably to discuss the Asuma-Gai situation. He left her note with a kiss.

They had continued dating a while after that. About four weeks after that night he impregnated Tsujiko, Kakashi was pulled in front of the council again.

Tsunade wasted no time.

"I'm retiring. Will you be the Hokage?"

"W-What?" Kakashi said dropping his copy of Icha Icha.

Utatane glared at him, "Will you be the Hokage?"

Why was she so mean?

Jiraiya didn't say anything. Kakashi was pleading with the old man to say something. His eye was wide. Tsunade placed her palms flat on the table.

"You are the strongest jonin in my ranks. You're familiar with all of the village's policies and codes. You are known and respected in all five countries. You are the logical candidate."

"I also read porn in public," he had said picking his book up off the floor. In that moment, Tsujiko burst into the room hold a pink slip of paper.

"What the fuck is this!" she screamed. Jiraiya stood on his feet. He rushed over to her trying to calm his daughter down. She was obviously upset about something.

Tsunade took a sip of her water.

"What do you mean, Tsuji?"

Jiraiya eyed Tsunade and Kakashi and took the pink piece of paper away from her.

_Sakura, please tell Tsuji that she is pregnant and not suffering from a rare flesh eating stomach virus. It's morning sickness. I'm in meeting room 39._

_The Fifth Hokage._

Apparently Sakura was late for the follow up checkup. Tsunade had left the note on top of her desk on a bright piece of paper marked _TSUJI._

Of course Tsunade would never admit that Sakura had been detained on purpose because she didn't know how to tell her daughter that she was pregnant, but the sooner the better. She would never admit that she had scheduled the council meeting _in the hospital _conference room on purpose. She would never admit any of it. She knew the baby was an accident. Tsunade was just a big chicken.

Jiraiya took the piece of paper and read once, and then again, and then again. He returned to his seat and showed Tsunade the paper. She nodded and Tsujiko cursed again.

"What the fuck! Is that how you were going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Kakashi said cocking his head to the side.

"Sakura is a very capable medic nin-"

"Mother, I'm _pregnant…pregnant…_you can't leave some _kid _to help me with this…" Tsujiko was leaning over the council table screeching at her mother.

Kakashi rose slowly from his seat and pulled her gently by the waist.

"Come here, Tsujiko," he said softly realizing that his child was floating around in her body.

She hadn't even noticed that he was there. She looked up at him.

"What are we going to do, Kakashi?" She was near tears. Kakashi swallowed hard. His throat was very dry.

"That's a very good question?" Jiraiya said with a murderous glint in his eye. "What _are _you going to do, Kakashi?"

"Um, I'm sorry, said one councilmember, but Hatake-san has more taxing question on the table. Hatake-san?"

Tsujiko just realized that she had in fact interrupted a meeting.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, uh, Kakashi…we can talk later right?"

"No, now is fine," he said quietly. "I actually need to know something from you before I can answer them."

Tsunade smiled. She had expected Kakashi to be resistant, but Tsujiko's pregnancy would give Kakashi more reason to be connected to the village. It really strengthened her hand, so to speak. She arranged things perfectly despite Shizune's disapproval.

"What?" She said feeling a little awkward.

"Will you have my baby?"

She was stunned. What was on the line here?

"Are we ready for a baby?"

"There's no way you can be," Jiraiya said adding his two cents. Personally, he didn't want Tsujiko to have an abortion. That was his grandkid damn it. He wanted to be grand dad very much.

"But dad," she began not finding her words.

"I love you," Kakashi said softly. The council sat in awe of the tender moment. Had they misjudged the young man's character? He was good warrior militarily, but it seemed he was able to be a part of society as well. "I love you, and, I want this baby. I'm scared as hell, but I think we can do this together."

Tsujiko inhaled.

"Ok then, we can do this. We can have a baby." Cheers went up around them.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said looking into his wife's eyes. The council seemed to heave a sigh of relief in unison.

"W-what?" Tsujiko said looking at her future husband confused.

Much to her dismay, Kakashi put her in situations where she made decisions for the village all the time.

She had no clue what was on the line.

That's how it happened.

* * *

"_Yeah, Dad, it's so crazy."_

Iruka hated to interrupt.

"Hokage-sama," said Iruka. Kakashi turned and looked at Iruka.

"The sun is setting. It's the last day. You're no longer required to be in your inaugural robes."

Kakashi smiled. In one motion, He removed the long robes and tossed them to Iruka.

"I don't have anymore meetings do I?"

"No," Iruka said trying not to let the robes sweep the ground. Kakashi wore his old navy blue pants and tank top underneath and stretched his arms. He enjoyed the feelings of weightlessness.

"I'm going home, Iruka."

"Alright," Iruka turned and began to walk toward the Hokage tower.

"Oh yeah, Iruka," Kakashi said appearing in front him. Iruka would have to tell him not to do that in the future. "Tsujiko's inviting you to do dinner." Iruka smiled.

"I'd like that very much," he said following Kakashi through the trees to his home that his father in law had given him.

* * *

When he arrived there, his parents-in law now husband and wife, were sitting on the patio enjoying the sunset. All four of his students were in his den watching a movie and eating Soba noodles. He studied them all carefully. Sasuke was sitting on the couch next to Naruto who sat next to Sakura that who was sandwiched in between him and Sai. They looked cute. No one would think that any of them would be capable of as much violence as he had seen. Sakura looked especially adorable in her red and white polka dotted dress.

"Hey guys, hey Sakura," Kakashi said entering the room. They all turned and looked at him. Sakura smiled at once at greeted him back. Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Sai only offered him nods in his direction.

"Kakashi?" She said sticking her head in the room. She carried in a tray of sushi and nigiri and sat it in front of the four teens. It all looked delicious.

"Hello," Iruka said coming in with Jiraiya and Tsujiko from the patio.

"Hello Iruka. I'm glad you're back, Kashi" Tsujiko waddled over to her husband and kissed him on his cheek.

"Please have some sushi Iruka," she said pointing to an empty tray. Tsujiko gasped. She waddled over and stood in front of the four teens. Sakura looked especially hurt. Tsujiko took it to mean that she didn't get any either.

"You boys," Tsujiko said glaring at them. "Did you eat _all _the nigiri and sushi?"

Sai didn't look sorry.

"You have to be quick with Naruto around."

Naruto looked a _little _remorseful.

"Shut up ass face. You took more than me."

Sasuke looked…_embarrassed._

"I lived without real food for a while. Even hospital food is good to me. I'm very sorry. Your food is very delicious. I got carried away."

Naruto and Sai looked like they wanted punch the Uchiha. Sasuke was the renegade, but he was by far the most mannered of the young men. Sakura sat a little shocked. Sasuke was actually being cordial.

Tsujiko smiled softly at Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke. You can make it up to me. Go in to town and order some more from Sei's place. Your treat."

"That's fair," Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto and Sai. "You two, let's go." Sai began to retort, but realized he had in fact consumed a third of the delectable food himself. He decided to follow after Sasuke.

Naruto on the other hand, "Awwww, nee-chan, don't buy that crap. He's just trying to make me look bad."

Naruto always made Tsujiko laugh.

"Okay Naruto, you can go buy me some chocolate covered goodies from the candy shop." Naruto smiled. He knew the kind that she liked.

The three teens headed into town leaving the four adults and Sakura to themselves. Something had been bothering Sasuke, and while he didn't want to admit it, he was rather troubled by it.

"Naruto, what's going on with you and Sakura?"

It didn't surprise Naruto that Sasuke had noticed their change in behavior. The forthrightness was a characteristic of the Uchiha. Naruto had to be careful how he answered.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at Naruto's head. Sai stopped walking because it would be amusing to watch the two fight each other.

"Her behavior toward you is very different. Your behavior is different too." Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke in his face. He wondered why the raven haired boy cared to know. Did he want to stake a claim on Sakura? Naruto knew this time would come. He wasn't dating Sakura. Yet, he feared if Sasuke actually returned Sakura's childhood desires toward her, Sakura would never be his. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to deny Sakura anything. It wasn't his right. If she didn't want Naruto, Naruto would love her anyway even if it ripped his heart in half everyday to see her with someone else.

The sun set over Konoha. Night descended upon them. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the twilight.

"Just ask me what you want to know, Sasuke."

"Are you dating Sakura?"

"No."

"Are you fucking her?"

"No."

"Why is she wearing a dress?"

"I don't know."

Just then, they heard someone approaching. It was Shikamaru.

"Yo," he said casually. At once, all six eyes fell on the bouquet of lilies in his hand. Sasuke could see the card. They were for Sakura. Shikamaru was oblivious of the conversation that had taken place earlier. He figured that the team was heading toward the Kage's house and not away.

"Good," he said standing next to Naruto. "I won't get lost now. It would be troublesome." It took Shikamaru all of three seconds to realize that he had six eyes burning a hole in his face.

"What's going on?" he said taking a step back.

"Why do you have flowers," Sai asked hoping that things would get a little interesting.

"They're for Sakura," he said flatly. Shikamaru scanned the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why are you bringing Sakura flowers," Naruto asked folding his arms. Shikamaru held his tongue. He wanted to ask, why he had been fucking Ino, but thought better of it.

"Because Asuma sensei wanted her to have them," he said moving past the pair. That made sense. Sakura's skills were the reason Asuma could walk. He didn't bother looking back at them. He could feel them staring at him. Fortunately, Shikamaru could see the Kage's home up ahead.

Sasuke watched as Sakura came outside to greet him. They shared hello's and went inside. Sakura never touched the flowers. It was like she didn't even notice he had them.

Satisfied, Sasuke turned and proceeded toward the village. Naruto wanted to ask what Sasuke intended to do, but not with Sai there.

Little did any of them know, that Sasuke's intuition and suspicions of Shikamaru's flowers, had been very accurate. Shikamaru didn't lie. Asuma did suggest that Shikamaru take the girl some flowers. Shikamaru hadn't wanted to. It was so troublesome. However, his sensei knew best, so he brought them for Sakura upon his suggestion.

Shikamaru and Sakura had grown very close during the time he was confined in the hospital. Yet, the pair thought it best to keep it a secret from her teammates for the time being. They were trying to figure out what was going on. Of course, Tsunade and Kakashi knew and also realized the complications it could have for Kakashi's team.

Tsunade and Kakashi had actually sat down and noticed the trend of couples getting together among the rookie 9 and Gai's team.

Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru and Sakura. To everyone's surprise Sai and Hinata seemed to have a connection. They would have to be more considerate of how they formed teams and the length of it. Tsunade would make sure that all of her kunoichi were using their birth control properly and Kakashi would make sure the young men were well versed on the do's and don'ts of dating.

Little did either of the Kage's know, that the birth of the Sixth's son would mark the day of several rebirth's in Konoha.

Eventually, the boys returned and the group sat down for a wonderful meal. Sasuke even helped Tsujiko clean up afterward. They had fun. Yet, Jiraiya could see the strain three young men were having not choking each other as they polarized around the lovely pink haired girl.

Shikamaru and his genuine admiration of her. Naruto and his unyielding devotion to her. Jiraiya wasn't sure what was pulling Sasuke, however, it made Jiraiya smile to think that this would be a great plot to a really great story.

* * *

YAY! It's finally done. Now we can segue into other fics! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	11. Beginnings

I don't own Naruto.

It's been a while since I visited this story. I just think it's not finished. So, I'll continue to add chapters. I see a great story developing around Shikamaru for some reason. Well, let's see where the words take us. For all of the reviewers, thank you. Of course, an author loves many reviews. To the people that have reviewed, thank you. Please continue to read, review, and enjoy.

I'll do my best to suspend reality. I would like to make you believe that this could actually occur not only in Naruto's world, but in ours as well.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha wondered how the hell he'd wound up in this situation. A small infatuation with his sensei's wife had landed him in one of the most stressful episodes he'd ever encountered.

Tsujiko lay across his lap writhing in pain. The baby was coming. He'd only wanted to stop by and visit. Since he had learned the silver haired woman was confined to her bed, he thought she could use some company. He wasn't doing anything. There was no need for him to stand there and watch the builders. They knew what they were doing. In fact, they seemed to work better without his gaze upon them.

If he'd known she go into labor, he'd have watched them all day. Tsujiko seemed so frightened. He didn't know what to do.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he shouted above her cries.

_Teleport her there, dobe._

He stood easily on the wet floor beneath him. Tsujiko had fainted into his arms. For a moment, she seemed asleep until flood onto his pants and screaming had begun. He'd sunk down to floor completely freaked out. So, he figured instead of trying to reason with the woman, he'd take her to the hospital.

"Okay, Tsujiko-hime, I'm going to teleport you to the hospital okay?" He said looking into her eyes trying to sound soothing. He was no midwife, but he knew that something was wrong.

"No, no," she said squeezing his shoulders to the point where he was grimacing. "It might hurt him. Oh, but please hurry."

He couldn't stand it. She was in so much pain. Then he felt something welling up inside of him. It drummed against his chest until he himself was crying out in pain.

* * *

Iruka held his post with the Rokudaime. The Sixth Hokage was currently splitting shifts with the Fifth since his wife was very near labor. He thought that the day would end very uneventfully until two Chunin burst into the Kage's office startled.

Kakashi, who was enthralled into the latest episode of Icha Icha, the live action series, barely looked up. So, as usual, Iruka had to be the one concerned.

"What's going on?" he said noticing the fear seeped into the younger men's faces.

They looked at one another as if they were trying to words. Before they could say anything, a flustered Sakura burst in behind them.

"Sasuke was just seen flying over the village!" she screamed almost collapsing on the desk. She'd run full speed trying to keep up with the Uchiha. Yet, he moved like lightening. She didn't know his destination, so, she ran for the tower.

Kakashi instantly wondered two things. Why and how Sasuke was flying over the village? And how did he pause the episode on DVR? He looked at Sakura covered in sweat, eyes wide, knees shaking.

"Sakura," he said softly which was his always his tone of voice as of late. "He didn't look like himself, did he?" She shook her head emphatically.

"His hair was longer, and there were things coming out his back like hands, but wings, but…."

"Of flesh, wings of flesh," Kakashi finished. Sakura nodded. Kakashi heaved a sigh. He looked at the two chunin. They seemed to be enjoying the view of Sakura's rear end as she was slumped over his desk. Iruka cleared his throat as he too noticed the younger men staring at her backside. Iruka's eyes turned to ice as he shot daggers at them.

"What do you have to report?"

They were rookies. From the looks of them, even Hinata's battle experience was greater. That's what they had to look forward to in these times. Peace. However, it pissed him off that they were a bit slow to respond. He'd have to deal with that later.

"Uh, not much more than that," said one. "He seemed to be headed toward the medical complex," said the other. Kakashi sat back. He couldn't determine what the hell Sasuke would be up to at the medical complex. Yet, if he was in the final stage of his curse seal, he couldn't send in an ordinary jonin to find out. Yamato maybe, but few else could help him.

"Sakura, could you please call Naruto?" said Kakashi.

It startled her that he was acting so calmly. Shouldn't he be alarmed?

She didn't say anything. She learned from Tsunade to do as you're told and ask questions later. She pulled out her phone and dialed Naruto's number. He answered with a very gruff hello. He sounded like he was asleep. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon.

"Naruto?" she said trying to affirm his identity.

"Oi, Sakura chan, hey," he said waking up at the sound of her voice. Kakashi reached out and took the phone from her.

"Naruto, I need you to do me a favor, okay?" he said loudly. His acute hearing heard the blond's groggy voice. Naruto perked up at once with a

"Hai."

"Go check on Tsujiko for me…I won't be home as soon as I thought." With that, he closed the little pink phone and dashed toward the window. Iruka was right behind him with the Kage's straw hat in tow. "Come on, Sakura." Kakashi called behind him. The two chunin remained mystified as to what to do as the pink haired woman left them alone.

* * *

_Fuck_, Sasuke thought. He did care for hospitals, but he couldn't just blast a hole in the side of the building. He had to take Tsujiko to the right place. He knew a few ANBU must be on his trail but he was moving so quickly they wouldn't be able to stop him. He decided to land on the roof.

Yes, he'd remembered this roof. He'd almost gotten killed on top of it. He decided to move quickly through the stairwells. As long as he could keep Tsujiko's hidden in Sharingan's dimension he could monitor her vitals in a sense. Yet, he didn't know how the child was doing and the drain on his chakra levels was immense. At least he could plow through walls and ninja if need be without risking harm to her.

He sped through the halls until he found a nurse. To her eyes, he appeared suddenly as a striking figure before her.

"Where would a baby be delivered in this place?" he asked politely. Of course, he didn't realize that he was damned frightening creature at the moment. He only heard Tsujiko's anguish and another heart beat pulsing throughout his aura. The young woman began to shake violently.

Okafu Kinzaki didn't know what to say. Although she knew the answer, she felt as if her breath had been stolen. The dark haired thing before her was frightening and beautiful at the same time. His eyes were evil, but his voice seemed kind. She didn't know if she should run in vain, or kiss its lips. When it gripped her by the shoulders and shook her violently the urgency in its voice struck her. A baby, inside of him? A woman? The Hokage's wife?

"Eighth floor," was all Okafu could muster. In that instant, he was gone.

* * *

When the Hokage burst through the doors of the hospital, it was like a hurricane followed behind him. Papers, pens, and files flew everywhere. His chakra seemed to flow out him as if it was going before him searching for something.

Iruka and Sakura followed close behind him. The air seemed to thicken.

"Leave, leave now!" Sakura ordered to the personnel that stood gawking. Kakashi was gathering his chakra. To the people that were on the floor with the Hokage, they would be unable to bear the enormity of the man's ki.

"Sasuke, he muttered. "Where are you?"

Hopefully, by now Sasuke would realize that Kakashi was here. Unsure of what he wanted, he just wanted to let him know that he was there and that he was ready. He looked to his right, Iruka was holding up, but looked a little queasy. Over his left shoulder, Sakura was on her knees holding her stomach.

"It'll pass," said Kakashi assuredly. Soon, the ANBU would be all over the hospital. A shinobi's chakra carried a signature pattern. Every ANBU was supposed to be able to identify the Hokage's unique chakra. Because Kakashi's was so massive they would be there within minutes.

Wave after wave of energy seeped from him. It puzzled Sakura. All of his chakra would be gone at this rate.

* * *

Sasuke felt his seal began to pulse. He'd made it to the eighth floor. Yet, there was no one willing to hear him out. They all ran from him. He captured several in his gaze and forced them to listen. Then, he felt Kakashi as if he was standing next to him.

At once, Sasuke brought the woman from the dimension of his Sharingan. Unlike, Kakashi, he was able to bring things back from the dimension.

"This is the Hokage's wife," Sasuke said laying her on a gurney there in the hall. "Who can deliver this child?" A man with loud orange hair stepped up. He looked at Sasuke a little horrified with his appearance. His lip twitched as if he were beholding something disgusting. Then with all of the bravery he could muster, he forcefully wheeled the woman away from Sasuke and began barking orders at the dumfounded nurses.

_Finally. _

Sasuke thought. He'd just come out of his room for a homemade lunch and a chat with someone that did think he was horrible person. He didn't think he'd be expending so much energy in one day. Why did the baby have to come then? Kakashi was obviously aware of his transformation. He could feel him there, searching for him. The chakra was seemed to be pooling around his feet. It made him shudder. It was somewhat like Orochimaru. The chakra snaked around his body caused him to twitch and moan.

They looked at him horrified.

_I'm not a monster._

They wondered if they should help him.

The hands on his back seemed to wrench and wring themselves in pain. He began to sink to the floor screaming in agony.

"Help me, o god, help me," he was crying. Had he used too much chakra? Was this death?

A snarling goat appeared before him to escort him to the other side.

* * *

Iruka watched as Kakashi performed the hand seals to seal the curse seal. It was complex and stunning how quickly Kakashi was performing the seal. Soon an ANBU reported that they had the Uchiha in custody.

"Good," Kakashi said breathing a little heavily.

Another ANBU appeared next to the other that his wife was also on the eighth floor holding his newborn son in her arms.

"That's also good," Kakashi said staring blankly at the frog faced man. Sakura sensing that her Sensei was in shock snatched his sleeve and led him to the elevator.

* * *

Sasuke slept. Tsujiko slept. The baby slept. They all were doing fine. After all of the ruckus of getting Tsujiko to the hospital, Sasuke's intentions were made very clear. She was proud of him to say the least. She had always known that Sasuke was a good person. He just made some bad decisions. He just did some bad things. Yet, his cause was always noble.

The sun had set hours ago. Tsunade had declared them all out of critical condition. Sakura elected to remain in the hospital and watch the family and Sasuke.

Kakashi's chakra level's needed to be monitored. The baby needed to be monitored as well as Tsujiko. So, the mother and father lay in twin hospital beds talking about the events of the afternoon until the other drifted off sleep. Their silver haired baby lay sleeping in the nursery, healthy and vibrant.

Sasuke lay in a room alone. She stood in front of the closed door watching him. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She watched his eyes move back and forth. Occasionally he would toss and turn until finally he sat straight up.

"Sakura," he said. He didn't have to open his eyes. He knew she was there.

"Hey, are you alright?" she said handing him a paper cup of water. "You're quite the hero," she said.

"I was just scared. Didn't know what I was doing really."

When she looked closer, he was drenched in sweat as if he'd been running not sleeping. He drank the water greedily. He didn't have to ask for more. He ran his hands through his hair and began to blink the sweat from his eyes.

He gave her a meek look.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Sasuke really didn't know how to act around her. He'd always known she'd do anything for him. Yet, he was full of one track motives. He couldn't use her to kill Itachi so he didn't pay her any attention. They were comrades. He protected her. He didn't hate her, but she wasn't a priority. Yet, she didn't have the breasts and the ass that she had now. She didn't have the scent and the voice. The way her shorts hugged her hips and they way she looked at you were all quite different from when they were twelve.

He looked down at his damp sheets silently grateful he had a nightmare and not a wet dream.

He didn't look up as she put her ungloved hand on his forehead. She put the thermometer in his mouth shortly after. He had a fever apparently.

"Get out of that bed," she ordered. He got out. She changed the damp sheets.

"Get out of those clothes," she ordered again. He took off his clothes without hesitation. She went to the linen closet and took a towel and other items she would need to wash him up.

She handed him the towel without looking at him.

"You can cover up with this," she said.

Somewhat disappointed, he took the towel from her.

"Sit on that stool," she ordered moving to the sink.

Sakura couldn't believe she was doing this.

_He needs it. He'll get sick if he lies in a bed drenched in his own sweat._

_Sure, he could take a shower himself._

_No, he has a fever. He could fall and hurt himself._

_Aw, poor Sasuke, yeah right. You tell yourself that._

_You know you just get your hands on him. You haven't changed._

_Maybe I haven't._

As Sakura stood debating with herself the ethics of what she was about to do. She gasped as she felt Sasuke breathing her on her neck. Her hands stilled in the water as he pushed his groin into the small of her back. She could tell he was wearing the towel, but his arousal was unmistakable.

"Sakura," he said in almost a whisper. Sasuke slid his hands over her backside. Sakura moaned.

_Damn. Just go ahead. You know you want to._

"W-what are you doing Sasuke?"

_Oh, okay, just pretend like you don't want to. You don't want to seem whorish._

_Shut up. _

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing," Sasuke said as pulled the towel away from his waist. He kissed her neck sucking gently at her the soft crevices. Sakura pushed her backside into his naked crotch. The moan of approval from Sasuke was all she needed to convince herself that she wanted to make him do that even more.

Abruptly, she moved away from him and ran to the door. To his horror, he thought she was leaving but she was only locking it. Then he was on her again groping and nipping at her body. They were clumsy. Neither of them knowing what to do with the other. Yet, they found a rhythm of their own. It was amazing to watch Sasuke laugh embarrassed with his lack of experience. It was touching to watch his brow furrow with concern as he penetrated her virginity. It was heartwarming to watch him smile in his exhaustion as he wrapped his arms around her.

She felt like she hadn't known him at all until then.

Sex with him hadn't been like she thought it would be. To her surprise he wasn't as talented in that area as she thought he would be. Yet, his attentiveness made up for his lack of experience.

Looking at the red angry numbers on the clock on the wall let her know that she would have to be him soon.

She sat up knowing that he would feel her every move.

"I have to go," she said as a matter of fact.

"I won't share you Sakura," said Sasuke. She watched his face. His eyes were still shut. It was like the danger in his voice came from somewhere else not from the angelic face before her.

"What?" she said as if she hadn't heard correctly. Was he threatening her?

"I won't share you," he said opening his obsidian eyes. "Not with Naruto. Not with Sai. Not with Shikamaru. Not with anyone."

Sakura didn't say anything. What could she say about those relationships? She'd never been as intimate with them as she had been with Sasuke. Would it profit her to say that now? She didn't say anything as she dressed. She knew he was watching her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. What were they? Did his words mean that he wanted to date her exclusively? She turned to give him one last look before she left. She gasped to find the Mangekyo looking back at her.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not a monster."

"I know that," she said grabbing up her forehead protector. She pulled the door open,

"But I will kill them if I must."Sasuke lay there wondering if he meant what he said. After much inspection, he concluded that he did. Yet, he prayed that he wouldn't have to make good on those words.

Sakura walked down the hall determined to start her day as if she hadn't heard Sasuke murmur those haunting words. Was this baby an omen? She didn't want to think that but she felt it that with the birth of Kakashi's child something else had been birthed inside of Sasuke.

Little did she know, on a whim, Sasuke decided to pursue the birth of a son of his own. Little did anyone know what it would mean to the Hokage and all of Konoha.

* * *

Yeah, well, let's see how Naruto feels about this. Not what I was expecting, but now at least we can all think of names for the BABY! Yay. Please review. 


	12. Strange Bonds

I don't own Naruto.

Okay, so let's get in the habit of reviewing. Okay? Okay.

* * *

There were two things that Naruto noticed: 1.) that he was seeing a lot less of all of the important people in his life, and 2.) he was seeing a lot more of people he didn't particularly enjoy being around. For some reason, someone, somewhere in the administration of Konoha, thought it would be good if he were stationed to a northern outpost on Konoha's border with Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai. Of all the people in the village, couldn't they have found someone more pleasant to be with? 

He'd much rather take up Kakashi on his babysitting missions. The truth was the Sixth had absolutely no idea of what to do with a newborn. So, he'd actually filed a mission, Class S, that no one had taken up. Fortunately, Tsunade was more than available. Yet, he still felt like he should be there. He considered the child his nephew and wanted very much to fulfill his uncle duties. He felt like he finally had a family. Why was he being given so many missions lately?

Naruto supposed that he himself was acting strangely. He had been sitting still for over six hours. He'd said nothing in over four hours and he'd only eaten half of his lunch. He smiled inwardly at his self discipline. Naruto wasn't sure why he was on the mission.

Neji was in charge. He told him to sit down and be quiet. Oh well, there wasn't much for these four men to discuss. Being seventeen, Naruto had packed plenty of things to amuse him.

Once he decided he'd complied with Neji long enough, he decided to go amuse himself.

"DON'T MOVE," someone barked at him. Naruto's muscles tensed up visibly. He noticed Shikamaru asleep on a rock in the distance. Neji was staring off over the horizon. It must have been Sai. Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Sai perched on his knees scratching furiously at pad of paper.

"Are you drawing me?" Naruto asked wondering if he should be flattered. Sai didn't respond. He wouldn't normally have bothered to draw the dickless wonder but he couldn't help it. Naruto had removed his headband and his orange jacket allowing his arms to be seen. Then when it was the hottest time of the day, he'd taken off his shirt and tilted back his neck letting the wind sweep through his golden hair. When he'd fallen to his knees, and set his expressive blue eyes to the horizon, Sai began to draw him.

The sculpted torso and the chiseled jaw wasn't what Sai was trying to capture. He didn't draw smut. Yet briefly, he saw a complexity of sorrow on Naruto's face that he knew he'd regret it if he didn't capture that face.

"Yes," he replied without malice or venom. Naruto didn't know how to reply. He wanted to move and stretch his legs. However, he didn't want to ruin whatever Sai was doing. He found himself interested.

"I'll let you know when I'm done," Sai said flatly.

"Fine," Naruto said. The sun was setting. What a boring mission.

Neji didn't really see the reason for being here, but the birth of a Hokage's child sometimes inspired people to attack at what they felt was a weakness. The most vulnerable place was this border, yet, not too many jonin could be sacrificed for it.

Neji had chosen a few that he'd felt would be the most effective. Although, he wouldn't tell any of them that, he respected their abilities nonetheless. It was time to set up camp.

"We should be heading back," Neji said. Since Kakashi had become Hokage the five great countries suddenly found themselves in an era of peace. It startled him to learn that so feared was Kakashi of the Sharingan. Now it was known that he had access to over 300 of Konoha's most secret jutsus. Some were written by the Shodaime himself. When he watched the man loaf around his office, he was convinced it was a clever rouse.

Politics.

Neji didn't want to think about politics. He wanted to go home and change his clothes. He wanted to go sit by the lake and read a classic novel with Tenten. He didn't like them, but he enjoyed reading them with her.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Neji looked over at Shikamaru. The stoic teen had shielded his eyes from the setting son and reclined on a rock. He'd watched the clouds attentively for over five hours.

"What makes you think I'm thinking of a woman?" Neji said not looking at him.

Shikamaru sat up. Didn't every guy look that way when thinking about Tenten?

"You've sighed approximately thirty-eight times in the last four hours. You're thinking about girl, I know. I'm only guessing it is Tenten," Shikamaru said with a confident smirk. Neji's icy white eyes didn't move.

_Damn him and his awesome reasoning skills._ Well, was it a secret?

"It's no secret," Naruto said finally released from Sai.

_Thank you, Naruto, you ass._

"Well, yes, I enjoy thinking about her," Neji said surprised he didn't have an ounce of shame.

Naruto knew that a lot of guys enjoyed thinking about Tenten. Yet, mostly because of Neji and Lee, none of them would say that within earshot of either.

They walked back to the tree house base. It seemed childish, but, it was a prime strategic point. It was said that the Shodaime had built many hidden shelters like this one all along the borders of the village.They would head back to the village tomorrow. Chunin had training tomorrow.

"Have you two done it?" asked Naruto after he'd settled into his sleeping bag.

Leave it to Naruto to ask inappropriate questions. Yet, leave it to Naruto to do what everyone else wanted.

"I might die soon, gotta do what I want to do." That was his motto as of late. No one truly knew that the Kyuubi was a time bomb. Although Akatsuki had failed to capture it from his body, the seal was growing increasingly weak. It was something that had occupied the Sixth and Jaraiya a lot in the past few weeks. However, Naruto was determined not to loose hope. He was going to love his life and live it to the fullest even if it made him a sociopath.

Neji didn't answer, but let the blond stare at the back of his head for a few minutes.

"You don't have to answer," Naruto said rolling over.

"Obviously, he knows that, dickless," Sai said without feeling. He was currently trying to figure out how the expression on the face of the one in his painting could belong to Naruto. Either way, he was enthralled with that expression and was determined to learn what Naruto had been pondering. He would tell Naruto none of this, but would indulge his curiosity.

"I will answer you, if you will answer my question first," said Neji with a little uncharacteristic mirth in his voice. Naruto sat straight up with a grin on his face. Good. He needed some amusement.

"What was it like being with Yamanaka Ino?"

News among the rookies always spread quickly. When Hinata accidently walked into the Hokage's office and seen Jaraiya and Tsunade in the heat of the moment. All nine knew by the end of the day. When Choji somehow managed to get a glimpse of Kurenai naked casually passing by Asuma house, all of the male rookie nine knew within ten hours. They knew better than to let the girls learn of that. Once Ino had to testify to what she'd been doing the night Asuma was almost was killed, there was really no need for her to keep the secret. She hadn't cared, but was only devastated to see her father's face afterward. The trial had not been public, so, she didn't know her father would sit in as council for deliberation. Why did everything have to be so secretive? If he'd been sitting in the room, she'd have lied through her teeth, but no. It was just her and the Hokage.

So, since then, Neji had wondered what it was like to be with such a volatile woman. Tenten was so docile and kind. He couldn't imagine being with Ino would be enjoyable. Yet, Naruto was very volatile himself. He wondered what Naruto did to make the blond girl be with him. He really didn't know much about being with women. Although, his uncle was beginning to suspect him of consorting with Tenten, he could confidently always respond that nothing had occurred between them.

He saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask. However, Neji was not counting on the fist of Nara Shikamaru to answer.

The blood that streamed Neji's clothes seemed so foreign and out of place. The next time he was struck was even more shocking. Shikamaru managed to crack a rib. How had he not seen this coming? Oh yes, the shadow ninja. The deafening ring in his ears didn't allow him to hear Sai or Naruto shout for the beating to stop. Yet, Neji wasn't going to wait for that. He was sucker punched and the Nara would have to pay. As soon as he drew back to strike him again, Neji put his gentle fist into Shikamaru's chest. The flow of chakra thrust the air from his lungs causing him to suffocate a little.

"That's enough!" Naruto shouted throwing his body on top of Neji. If he was allowed to get on his feet, the fight wouldn't end. Sai was in the process of holding up a wheezing Shikamaru.

"Why'd you do that Shikamaru?" Naruto shouted wondering how often Shikamaru thought about wailing on his comrades. After stabbing Gai, Naruto did think it was strange for Neji to choose Shikamaru for a mission. Yet, they were somehow all inside of a strange bond that caused them to remain together in some form or another.

"Explain yourself," Neji said. He reminded himself that he was in command of the mission. He wouldn't press charges. Shinobi didn't do things like that to comrades. Kakashi would have no recourse but to put him prison. No, whatever it was they would settle it. Although he couldn't understand why the ninja would choose to break his nose, they would handle it with words or weapons. They'd be eating lunch together later. That's just how it worked with them.

Shikamaru shrugged. It didn't take him long to catch his breath. He didn't really know what came over him.

"I can't explain. I just got angry," the teen looked dejected. How could he explain to them that Ino was more than a friend? She had never gone to bed with him, but he felt that she was more precious to him than she'd ever be to any of them. He knew things. They had shared things. He couldn't sit idly by and listen to _Uzumaki Naruto_ of all people discuss sex he had with his Ino. He just wouldn't do it.

"About Ino," Naruto said drawing his own conclusion. "If you're angry, you can fight me. But ya know nothing happened that she didn't want."

"I know that Naruto," Shikamaru said. He just wanted to go to sleep. "Sorry Neji, I over reacted. It's not personal really." He did again. He allowed his damn emotions to cause him to behave in a irrational manner. How could he be an effective ninja acting this way. It was but for the grace of God that he'd gotten off from stabbing Gai. No one was holding that against him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel like he was loosing himself. What the fuck was happening to him? Were all of these relationships affecting his reasoning?

"How troublesome," he muttered. Neji didn't say anything. He could see the trail of water that leaked from eye. Neji respected Shikamaru's abilities to reason and to think. The ninja would explain things later. He settled back into his sleeping bag after tending to his nose and rib. He'd picked up a healing technique that would suffice for the fracture. Neji didn't have to say that if Tenten had been the topic of conversation he'd have responded in like manner. He just wondered how long it would take the two of them to admit that they were in love.

* * *

Ino had decided it was time to move out of her parents house three years before she actually did it. The relationship with her mother had actually grown since her escapades with Naruto had been exposed. She didn't mind. It was for the sake of Asuma and Shikamaru. She wasn't going to do anything she wasn't ready for. She would own up to everything she did. If she hadn't been able to do that, she would not have done it. In her opinion, secrets were the best thing because it allowed a freedom of movement. Ino enjoyed freedom. She enjoyed her own apartment. She enjoyed her own privacy. 

Yamanaka Inoichi was of course against her getting her own place. He wanted Sakura to be her roommate. As if Sakura didn't have her own laundry list, he exalted the girl above her own virtues. It pissed her off. She became adamant about her own place and settled on the one bedroom. It was just far enough from her parents' home, but Inoichi was known for his persistence. She'd come home many times to find her father hidden in the leaves watching her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dad?" She screamed without care. He'd fell from the branches. He was actually a little proud that she was able to tell he'd been following her. Yet, he couldn't explain why he'd been following her. He somewhat wanted to go strangle the Uzumaki boy, but the law expressly forbade that and was punishable by death for his generation. So, he followed his daughter.

"I feel like I don't know you, Ino," he said with a look of sorrow. He didn't know his daughter was sexually active. He didn't know for how long or when or with who. He knew that the life of ninja aged you beyond your years, but his Ino was his Ino. His baby girl. Choji and Shikamaru's father agreed with him that Asuma knew a lot about their kids whereas they knew so little. Asuma admitted that he didn't know about Naruto's affair with the girl, but if he had he would have told him.

"Would you have stopped him from...being with her?" Inoichi asked his longtime friend.

Asuma laughed boyishly.

"It's nothing an ass wimping wouldn't fix."

How could he not know her? His own daughter?

Ino felt good explaining to her father that all he had to do was talk to her.

Now she found herself wondering how she would fulfill her emptiness. After a long talk with the Fifth she realized that sex shouldn't be seen as a means of emotional stability. If the sex was bad, she was mad. If the sex was good, she was good. Yet, she couldn't help not seeing a problem with the correlation. The Hokage said it was unhealthy. She gave her word not fall back into the pattern.

"What the hell is my problem anyway?" She wondered aloud. The night was relatively gone, but she didn't feel sleepy. As she climbed out of bed, she cursed herself. She knew that she was bad person. What she was going to do she would regret. Yet, she had to go. He was the only person that had made her feel sane. While her mouth watered at the thought of it, she knew it was very, very wrong. Yet, she wanted it. Ino guessed that the thing that drew her back to his door step would be the same thing that kept it a secret. One thing about Konoha that was so great was that there was always a great tree around to hide in. She climbed the one that led her directly outside of his bedroom window. As she peaked in she realized that he was indeed alone. She hit the window once. Startled, he rolled out of the bed and saw her at the window.

She saw him shake his head.

She nodded.

"Go away," he said in a hushed tone.

"Open the window," she said firmly. She watched him deliberate in his mind. The part of him that wanted her would win. It always did. All Ino could think was,

_Poor Kotetsu. I'm going to get you killed._

* * *

_Please review. Thanks. Yeah I know there's a lot going on with Ino for some reason. I don't know why. It's just like the eye of the storm there swirling around her. What's going on with Sakura and Sasuke will become more significant because of it. Please, please review. Thanks again.  
_


	13. Hidden Kiss

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Please review.

* * *

Kotetsu wondered what the hell his problem was. The girl wasn't an adult. She wasn't even his type. It was something intoxicating about her that he was convinced she hadn't obtained by learning. Even now, as she lay naked beside him the wrongness of the situation was deafened by the serenity upon her face. It seemed beautiful to him that he had given her something that she cried out for. Something more than sex. He wondered if he had fulfilled that longing within her. Would she leave him for another? The thought pierced his chest. It made him ache.

In all reality, that would be best thing. To leave her the hell alone and go on with his adult life. She was a teenager after all. Yet, in these moments, where he was the hero, the exalted one, the one that was needed, it satisfied more than his body, his ego, or his sex drive. Ino's hunger and need for him. It gave him value. He wouldn't share that with another. Could he help it?

He felt her move beside him.

_Do the right thing. What is the right thing?_

"Ino, let me walk you home."

She blinked her blue eyes.

_This is the right thing. It has to be._

"I'm not staying here?" Kotetsu gathered her in his arms.

"No, you can't. I'll be killed if you stay here."

In other worlds, times, and places, this statement would be a jest; but, lately her father had been torn to pieces over her. He'd witness the Yamanaka rip several scrolls he'd been carrying on some random impulse that seemed from Kotetsu's point of view was triggered by a thought within Inoichi's mind.

"I get it. You're scared of my father. When can I come over again?" She looked at him. He stared at his uniform rumpled in the corner.

"When you're an adult, Ino." There he said it. He knew the girl was able to consent to their relations, but the inappropriateness was apparent to him in light of her condition _and _age.

He heard her huff as she flung the covers over his head. She got dressed in record speed. He took his time as he slipped on his uniform. He figured it would look less obvious if he was wearing his uniform. He didn't want to look casual with her.

They didn't speak on the way to her apartment.

"I guess, we're just friends for a while, huh?" He said hoping that she would acknowledge the nobility in his choice. She didn't. She was angry that he had rejected her. Angry that he had acknowledged her "disease". Their age different was large was but it was nothing in her mind. Ino valued the time she was able to spend with him. She was sure it was important to them both.

Mercy, he thought, he met her when she was twelve. _Twelve. _She was like a mystical little sprite that ensared him in her magic.

"Yeah, I'll have to fuck someone in my age bracket till then, huh? Maybe someone that doesn't have gray hair."

She watched him clench his jaw and ball his fists. He turned his head away thinking it would stop the pain on his face from showing. The glaze in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Why'd you say that? Did you want to hurt me?"

She shrugged doing her best to appear callous. Wow, that did hurt him. Had she wanted to that?

"You're still acting like a kid, Ino. People that love each other don't _try_ to hurt the other person. That's abuse."

He was talking to her like a child. He knew that it pissed her off, but he was trying to be civil. He was trying to be an adult. He was trying to act like he'd kept a level head throughout the whole affair. He was trying not to seem like he was about to erupt in a jealous rage if another touched her. He was trying his best. So much for trying.

"Maybe I like hurting you," said Ino. She marched right up and planted a wet one on his cheek. She turned to go into her apartment. She wanted to leave it at that since she obviously had inflicted a wound already. She wasn't ready for what he said next.

"You'd better not enjoy _hurting_ anyone else, ever. Do you hear me?"

She turned and looked at his face. What was that look?

"What?"

"You'd better fucking grow up. _This_ is isn't a game. I'm not your boy toy."

"What do you mean? Are you threatening me? Are you _threatening me?_"

"No, I'm not threatening you Ino."

His voice softened considerably. He wondered about his facial expression. What had it said?

"I'm just saying what we have isn't trivial to me. I don't want to share you. That's all." With that said, she embraced him momentarily and thanked him for walking her home.

"I'll call you when I get inside. I hear someone coming." He nodded and left her sight.

Kotetsu wasn't sure that he hadn't threatened. He just knew he'd reach a point with her that he wanted something else. He wasn't sure if she would give it willingly. He wasn't sure that he could let her go if she wouldn't.

* * *

Shikamaru had gone ahead of the others to clear his head. The border was clear. Another team took over their shift. He found himself at Ino's building trying to figure out what was eating him. Then, he found himself sitting on her bed reading a novel he'd found lying face down on the mattress. Then he found himself dozing off. It didn't alarm him when he'd felt her chakra engulf him and enter his mind. He'd experience her jutsu many times. He heard himself murmur her name in his sleep.

"Shika, what are you doing here?"

If it had been anyone but him, she'd take a kunai to their chest. His chest, for that matter, had grown broader, harder. The sculpted torso gave validity to the theory that his laziness was a myth. It marveled her often how large his body had become, while she remained so tiny.

"Geez, Shika, how much do you weigh now?"

She said trying to nudge him over to one side of the bed. She felt warmth gather in between her legs. Yet, she dismissed the urge as quickly as it came. This was Shikamaru.

"About 170," he said absently. "Where have you been, Ino?" She wondered what would happen if Kotetsu looked through her window right now. She shrugged.

She didn't like the question. She couldn't lie to him.

"I was with my boyfriend," she said realizing she did need to shower. With proper etiquette, Shikamaru would put the pillow over his face until she had finished with all of her nightly processes and then roll on to the floor to go to sleep. Yet, he'd already broken etiquette. He showed up without warning, half naked in her bed. Why'd he come here?

"Boyfriend?" he repeated. How'd he feel about that? His Ino was with another man. He watched as she went to the bathroom. He listened from the bed as she showered. To his surprising disappointment she exited fully clothed. She climbed in bed next to him wondering if he'd pull his sleeping bag from underneath her bed and go his usual rightful spot.

"Shika?"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor. I just had long boring mission. I'm tired."

"Only doing nothing would make you tired, Shikamaru."

"Hnh."

She studied his expression. His lids were half closed. His dark hair splayed on her pillow. She could see his lips and the soft hairs of his mustache. He was so flippant. It was handsome. Yes, he was a rather handsome chap. Yet, it didn't matter.

"Then why don't you go home?"

"Because I live with the number one knuckleheaded hyperactive ninja. I don't want to see him. Besides, I want to talk to you."

He sat up as if he remembered he had something to do. Sleep apparently was rather tempting, but tempting enough.

"About the number one knuckleheaded hyperactive ninja?"

Shikamaru looked at her sideways.

"No, not exactly" he said leaning up on his elbows. "I can't explain this. This is troublesome."

She laughed as she plopped her down on the pillow adjaent to his. He hadn't changed. It made her happy that he was still the friend she remembered."Shika, for a genius you don't have a way with words at all." She heard him sigh aloud. She felt his weight shift.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Not important."

"Is that how you characterize him?"

"It's not important that we discuss him."

"Why not?"

"Because the two relationships don't overlap."

"Yes they do."

"No. They don't."

"You're the common denominator. You make them overlap."

She felt him moving closer. He was leaning over her. His long hair draped his faced. He was studying her face.

"Don't lie. Tell me who he is."

She felt her heart racing. Why was he so sexy _now? _This was Shikamaru. Lazy, aberrant, detached.

"Not telling, is not lying. Get out of my bed, Shika. Get on the floor. Now."

"Tell me who he is, Ino. Tell me right now."

She gasped and put her palms into his chest. She thought about shooting chakra into him, but perished the thought. She couldn't hurt him that way. He was only being the concerned friend. Although his behavior was odd.

"Shika, I promise you it's not a very significant relationship right now. It won't be for a while."

"Why?"

"Because time doesn't allow it. Time just makes us friends." It was a fact she was unwilling to admit in front of Kotetsu, but she'd admitted to herself. That was half of the battle.

She saw Shikamaru's mind working. She saw him studying her face for tells. He seemed satisfied.

"Good."

"Good? Why is that good? Maybe I wanted it to be more."

She saw a strange smile cross over her friend's face. She couldn't move fast enough. His mouth felt hot on her lips. His tongue was invading her mouth. His large callous hands moving down her torso to the small of her back. His disengaged her mouth briefly. She gasped at the sensations racing through her body.

"W-what? Shika?"

"Ino," said Shikamaru softly speaking into her throat.

The vibrations from his voice made her shiver. He kissed her necked softly.

It'd happen a few times. The tension had gotten to them. He'd been lying half naked like now on the grass. They'd been in the woods for days without any sign of help approaching. It was alright. He knew his way back. He needed to rest. They'd found a cave. Free lodging. They did well with basic needs. The mission was failure, but no one had died. It was a personal goal for him. Ino was the only member of the team so he felt the need to protect her. He had to carry her to safety after the onsen she was bathing in was destroyed around her. He moved through flames and scorching fountains to rescue her. She had been scared and naked. She'd clung to him. She had no idea she'd aroused him so much until she saw his manhood straining beneath his pants. She stared at him. He stared at her. Within moments, their senses were left to purely to their sexual aggressions. Yet, their friendship remained separate from that.

Shikamaru did understand. But she couldn't tell that to Kotetsu.

"Shikamaru, no, I can't."

She heard him growl. It wasn't an expression. It was purely a growl. It turned her on the way he was so smart and being aroused reduced him to a grunting mammal.

"I have a _boyfriend_," she said putting a little pressure on his chest.

"You said he's just a friend," said Shikamaru.

"So you think I just screw my friends?" He didn't look at her.

"You screwed _Naruto._ What is he?"

She knew he was baiting her. His dark eyes stared away from her. Ino couldn't explain it. She knew they'd all blame her. Couldn't think that Naruto was sly enough to seduce a woman. Yet, he had, the way he strutted around the training grounds topless. Even Sakura couldn' help but watch him. Well, she wasn't right in the head. For a while, Naruto existed only in her mind as penis with eyes.

"He was a pill when I needed to get high. A shot in the arm, or a line on a table. It certainly wasn't a way I'd treat a friend. I used him. It was satisfaction for me."

Shikamaru swallowed. She watched his adam's apple bob up and down. She watched his eyes move rapidly back and forth. He was processing. He took her hand squeezed it a little. He smiled a little bit. Her face registered with shock at the insinuation of her current situation.

"Not like you. There's just one you, and there's just one him. But we and K-...shit..." Ino almost fucked up. She probably had given too much. Well. K was just a sound after all. That was a lot to go on. Yet, Shika was smart. Too fucking brilliant.

"What we, meaning my boyfriend and I, not you," she waited for his response.

"Go on," he said politely.

"What we have is more than a fling or fuck. We have a relationship. He makes me feel safe."

Shikamaru leaned back on the pillow, breaking contact with her. She lay there beside him waiting for him to speak.

"Funny," said Shikamaru.

"What?" said Ino.

"I didn't think I'd ever be in this position," said Shikamaru. Ino turned her head in time to his face. Tears. Gritted teeth.

She reached out to him. "Shika...what..." He pulled away and moved toward her window. She succeeded in clinging on to his arm. His skin was so hot under her touch. He broke free of her.

"I-I can't explain this..." he said wiping his face with the palms of his hands. He pulled his hair tightly and tied it back. There. He was feeling more like himself already. "I'm sorry Ino."

Without another word to her, he left her.

* * *

Okay sorry for the long hold up. Please review!


End file.
